Lacksubstance's Quinntana Week Submissions
by lacksubstance
Summary: A collection of my seven submissions for Quinntana Week. Will be posted everyday for the week. They range from K to M, so enjoy them as I continue to post them.
1. Day 1: UST

**Day 1: Unresolved Sexual Tension**

**Title: Blackout**

**Word count: 2,170**

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana **

**Rating: NC-17 (I don't think I need a warning when the rating says it all)  
><strong>

**Summary: Santana is a DJ in a very popular club. In the booth she sees a certain blonde beckoning for her attention. (AU!)**

_So this is submission number one only on fanfiction. Since I promised my readers who don't have a Tumblr, that I'd post it on here, I have the time to finally get the chance to. So this day one and I hope you enjoy the_ _Unresolved Sexual Tension, which later becomes...well resolved._

…

The music is loud. The crowd is suffocating, but Santana doesn't have the luxury of feeling such a smothering feeling as she watches from her booth. The club is packed to the wall and out the door as she spins her mixes. She's aware of the grinding and sweat that pours from the patrons, but they don't seem to mind; after all it is her job to please—with music of course; nothing less.

She spots a few men and women dancing with each other, some making out off to the side, while women do the same. She gave a smirk to no one in particular, when her eyes land on a blonde dancing freely by herself. She didn't seem to mind as she spun around and ran her hands through her damp blonde hair. Some pieces from it stuck to her forehead, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

_Cut up and I can't feel my hands  
>No need to chase<br>Can you relate?  
>Can you keep up the pace like you're dying for this?<em>

Santana watches as her eyes pan up to her and narrow seductively at her. She has a basic smile on her face, none that is advancing, but her lips are tight together with a hidden grin behind them. And she's watching Santana in the booth.

Santana scans her eyes along the girl's body down to her tight backside as she shakes it carelessly to the music. Santana finds herself licking her lips at the blonde, who still has her eyes peeled up at her. Santana finally makes eye contact with her and it's almost like a mutual agreement that they're both interested even if they don't know a thing about the other.

Santana catches the blonde lick her lips, then hide it with a bite of her bottom lip. It sends a chill down Santana's spine that it causes her to desperately want to run down there and take the girl right then and there, but she has a job to do.

Spinning to the next song, she speaks into the microphone: "The night is young guys, but you know DJ Tana will take good care of you, we're only getting started," she hears the cheers—she's non-conventional when it comes to MCing. She's sultry, like a host on late night talk radio and it sends an uproar of sex her way.

Placing on the newest _Breathe Carolina_ song to hit the airwaves, her eyes land back on the blonde who is in the same place she last left her. Santana can see the way the sweat is trailing down in between her breasts and that alone triggers Santana's own heat in multiple areas.

_And when you say "I'm not okay,"  
>I left my phone in the cab<br>Now you can't get me_

_I'm only getting started_  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><em>This time I've got nothing to waste<em>  
><em>Let's go a little harder<em>  
><em>I'm on fire<em>  
><em>I won't blackout<em>  
><em>I'm on my way<em>  
><em>I'm only getting started<em>

She sees the noticeable smirk on the blonde's lips, like she realizes the effect she's having on the DJ. Santana sighs deeply and finally mouths to her 'what's your name?' while holding her hands up to gesture to her and the blonde, just shakes her finger at her and Santana tilts her head to the side, then gestures for her to tell her and the blonde just shakes her head, walking off the dance floor.

Santana watches her leave until she's out of view and she suddenly feels herself panicking. She doesn't want her to go—she wants to know this girl that's beckoning to her. She knows she wants her to follow her, otherwise she wouldn't have left right?

Santana pats her buddy with a Mohawk and tells him to fill in for her and he nods, getting up to take her place at the booth. She runs down the stairs and is met by the throng of the crowd. Upon pushing through, she feels herself getting touched by numerous female hands and she has no choice, but to push through them.

She makes her way down the hall towards the bathrooms and pushes her way inside to look through the small crowd of women waiting to do their business or puke, whichever that Santana didn't want to know about.

She runs her hand through her hair, looking around the small area, not finding any sign of the girl. There were blondes, but none of them were the blonde she was searching for. She bit her bottom lip, before turning around and making her way outside back to her booth.

_Maybe I'll find her another time._

…

Her day off and Santana is at the club, feeling the crowd of people against her as she dances with no one in particular. She has several regulars that notice who she is and end up dancing up to her, grinding their backsides into her crotch—nothing new. She holds a brunette by her hips as they rock back and forth to the music. The girl holds her around the neck with one arm as Santana leans forward, placing her hands higher up on her waist.

She feels the heat building up and the sweat forming on her body as she continues this for the next hour, when she feels eyes—familiar eyes on her. She looks up and sees the blonde from the other night, dancing by herself again. Her eyes have narrowed the same way as they were before and that hidden grin has been placed on her lips.

Santana's mouth gaps and she feels her whole body halt and she removes her hands from the brunette she was dancing with to walk over to the blonde. This time, the girl stays and Santana finally makes her way over to her, pushing through the crowd as the girl continues to dance almost for her and only her.

She finally stands in front of her and the girl turns around so she's no longer facing Santana. She walks closer, pulling her closer by her hips and feels the girl dance up against her and it feels so right with her grinding up against her as she moves her hands down her covered thighs, giving them a squeeze. The blonde arches her head back to lean against the crook of Santana's neck, giving Santana the chance to nuzzle her nose into the soft damp skin. Regardless of the sweat, she still smells sweet—like lemons. It's unique and Santana could feel herself getting drunk of it.

She forces her hips forward into the girl's backside, enticing a small moan from her—even if it is loud, Santana heard it. She runs her fingertips under the girl's shirt and along her taunt abs, licking a trail from her neck up behind her ear. She can hear the breathing of the girl becoming irregular and she knows she has her exactly where she wants her.

"Quinn," the girl turns to her. Her eyes are a deep hazel, but they had a dark look in them. "My name is Quinn," she repeats and Santana smiles seductively and takes her hand to guide her out of the club.

As they walk out of the club, Quinn takes the lead and pulls Santana with her, holding a smirk on her lips as her heels click on the sidewalk. She turns into an alley and pushes Santana against the brick wall. Santana hisses, but it's covered by Quinn's lips over hers, pulling desperately at her shirt, only to rip it apart letting the buttons fly haphazardly. She runs her hands up and down Santana's body, over her covered breasts.

Quinn pulls the cups down and takes Santana's left nipple into her mouth, running her tongue along the nub as she cups the right in her left hand. Santana's body jerks up at the sensation, pulling Quinn closer to her, earning a bite causing her to scream out.

"Oh God," she breaths out and pulls Quinn back up to her face, flipping them around to lift Quinn up on the wall, pushing forward into the bricks forcefully. Quinn groans as she sucks on Santana's bottom lip, grinding her hips into Santana's to release some friction from her core.

Santana runs her hands up her thighs, wrapping her legs firmly around her waist. She holds her firmly to the wall as she unbuttons her pants and unzips them, pulling hard on the fabric down her legs just enough to not completely remove them. Quinn wraps her arms around Santana's neck as Santana trails her hands around her back, ripping the material of her shirt to pull it off. Quinn gasps and Santana laughs huskily.

"A shirt for a shirt," she mumbles as Quinn breaths out a laugh, tossing the material into the nearby dumpster. Santana immediately unclasps her bra and pulls away just enough to remove it and place it in her back pants pocket.

Santana instantly attaches to Quinn's right breast, cupping the left. She sucks on the nipple, making it more taunt as Quinn runs her hips into Santana's again, more forcefully, letting out a guttural moan in the process.

"Tana," she groans. "Please," she breaths out, begging for more. Santana pulls away, breathing heavily as loose hairs stick to her forehead.

"Santana," she tells her and Quinn looks down to meet her dark brown pools. "My name is Santana," she adds and Quinn smiles, capturing her lips with her own.

"I like that so much better," she says into the kiss, forcing a chuckle out of Santana as she trails her fingertips down her abdomen and into her pants.

"Yeah, but Santana was taken already," she replies and Quinn giggles, then moans out as Santana runs her finger through her slick folds. She runs circles around the firm nub as Quinn bites her bottom lip, pushing her hips forward into her movements.

"Santana," she whimpers and Santana finds herself so much more aroused hearing Quinn say her full name and not her DJ name. She adds her digits inside the blonde and instantly is met with a satisfied groan. She pumps them hard and pushes herself forward to add more pressure.

"Fuck," Quinn breaths out, biting down on Santana's exposed collarbone. Santana hisses as Quinn unbuttons Santana's pants, tugging at them to push them down past her butt. Quinn grabs her butt and Santana moans out as she clutches on it tighter. Quinn pushes her own set of fingers into Santana's throbbing center—has been since they met that other night. Santana moans out as she begins to move her hips for her own sake now.

"Uh…Quinn, shit," she moans and she soon finds Quinn's wall clenching around her fingers. She begins to pump harder and faster as Quinn finds herself picking up the same speed for Santana. Quinn begins to run her thumb over Santana's clit and it's just enough to push her closer to the edge as Santana thrust one final time into Quinn to force her to come hard. She watches Quinn's face scrunch up in pleasure and it forces her to suffer the same fate.

She pushes herself forward to keep Quinn up against the wall as her knees feel like jelly beneath her. Their clutching on each other to keep the other up and balanced as their breathing continues to remain fast paced.

Their hearts are racing and Quinn finally leans her head back against the wall. "Oh my God," she finally says, gulping at the sensation she just felt.

Santana looks up and finally sees Quinn looking down at her. She finally could take in her eyes and her features—she's breathtaking, literally.

"You're beautiful," she says subconsciously. She didn't meant to say it out loud, but she didn't regret saying it after it slipped from her lips.

Quinn's eyes are narrowed in ecstasy, before she looks down and licks her lips to hide the blush from creeping up her cheeks. Santana releases her from the wall and her waist, pulling her bra out of her back pocket to hand it back to her. Quinn laughs at the gesture, before pulling Santana's back over her breasts, which Santana chuckles back.

"What am I going to do? You ruined my shirt," Quinn says, gesturing to the dumpster and Santana captures her bottom lip in between her teeth, before pulling hers off and giving it to her. "What about you?" She gestures, wrapping it around her body to hide that it had no buttons anymore.

Santana shrugged, beginning to strut away slowly, leaving the blonde baffled. Santana is halfway out of the alley and turns around to beckon for her with her finger, leaving Quinn to smirk and walk after her.

* * *

><p><em>Day 2 will come tomorrow, which will be Pink Haired Skanks!Quinn vs. HBIC Head Cheerio!Santana. I'll post it after work so don't fret it will be up. So let me know what you guys thought.<em>


	2. Day 2: Skanks Quinn vs HBIC Santana

**Day 2: Pink haired Skanks! Quinn and HBIC Cheerios! Santana**

**Title: The Rocker and the Groupie**

**Rating: T for language, drug references **

**Word Count: 5,640**

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana**

**Summary: Quinn and her band of Skanks are off touring state venues in hopes of making it big, but when their opening act has a certain cheerleader in their graces, Quinn can't help but take the challenge.**

_Day 2 is here and I told you guys it'd be a little later till I posted on fanfiction, but it is finally here. Tomorrow's will be up with the Tumblr one since I am off from work. But enjoy this one and let me know what you think._**  
><strong>

…

_Lima, Ohio_

_March 27__th__, 2012—The Skanks at 8:00 p.m. sharp_

It seems as if that's what all the flyers say in big letters for the last three or four towns that Quinn and her band have toured through in Sheila's "shit van" as Quinn likes to call it. It breaks down every hundred or so miles and she'd have to get under the hood and work her magic just to get it to run to the next town to get proper care.

While Quinn takes in the newest venue they're about to perform in, she sees the town is nothing, but a rundown piece of shit. They passed a sign that said Lima Bean, Ohio or something like that, Quinn didn't care to notice.

As they unpacked their amps and instruments, they brought it all around back to the opened door. The idea of starting the Skanks truly came when Quinn got into some old records her awesome aunt had in her attic. She began listening to old _Runaways_ and _Joan Jett_ albums for hours upon days even that she grew accustomed physically sounding like the rock and roll legend.

She sets up the microphone and amps with her fellow Skanks as the front door busts open and a bunch of boys roam in. Quinn has to shield her eyes from the glowing sun that's completely overpowering their silhouettes.

"Yo what do you need?" Sheila yells over in the direction of the busting door. A guy with a Mohawk fully walks in and Quinn had to admit, his hair was pretty kick ass.

"Hey we're your opening act, we're the New Directions," Quinn looks at him confused since the flyer mentioned nothing about an opening act. She hops off the stage and walks around him, his eyes following her every move in awe.

"We don't have an opening act," she grumbles, walking past him and out the door past a preppy looking blonde boy with his arm slinked around a feisty looking brunette. Quinn stops in her tracks as her eyes cast on the beauty. She's nuzzling her nose into his neck and she finds herself wishing it was her that she was nibbling on, not that big lipped mutant.

"Why don't you take a picture, it'll last longer," the brunette huffs, staring right at her with big brown eyes wider than saucers. She's probably used to having people cower in fear at her feisty attitude, but she certainly wasn't going to back down.

Quinn smirks in her direction. "Yeah I should, it's not every day that I see the Princess and the Frog macking," she retorts walking fully back to their van and opening the back doors and hoping in.

She throws random articles of clothing and magazines, looking for something in particular when a body stands in the doorway.

"Hold up, you think because you have pink hair and you're in a band that you could just try and insult me and my boyfriend like that? I will ends you, do you hear me?" the girl yells and Quinn bends over the front seats to grab her pack of cigarettes, placing them in her back pocket and her lighter. "Are you listening to me?"

Quinn turns around finally eying her up and down with an amused expression. The girl has her hands on her hips as Quinn makes her way out of the van. She hops down from it and stands in front of her, pulling out her pack and lightening one.

"I think the correct term is end, but you were very close. Don't worry, I didn't insult _you_," she tells her, placing her finger under the girl's chin and gently strokes underneath it, before retracting it back and inhales her cigarette. She turns around to close the doors of the van and walks around the back, leaving the brunette baffled.

Quinn walks back into the venue as Sheila and the rest of the band talk to the guy from the other band. She holds the cigarette between her fingers as she inhales another puff. Sheila finally looks up and sees Quinn walking over to them.

"Q they're our opening act for the rest of our tour," she tells her, holding a piece of paper with the other band's manager's signature with the rest of the venues listings. Quinn places the burning bud on the paper and dabs it on the document.

"Whoa! Why the fuck would you do that?" He yells stealing the paper back and quickly dabs the ashes with the end of his shirt.

"First rule, you need to learn to make copies. Second off, you're only our opener which makes us more important. Thirdly, stay out of our way," Quinn replies in a monotone voice, before walking out the back as the guy with the Mohawk watches her retreating figure.

"She is so hot," he whispers, but her other band members heard it.

Sheila steps forward and pushes him, pointing her finger at him. "She gay you dumbass," she seethes to him in a warming, but he smirks at the gesture, before leaning down to her level.

"That only gives me more thrill for the chase babe," he tells her, before walking out front to talk with the rest of his band members about their set.

…

_Buckland, Ohio_

As Quinn drives along the highway, checking out her rearview mirror to see their opening act trailing behind, she inhales a puff of possibly her third cigarette since they've started their journey to the next town. The rest of the girls in the van all chatter away about their next gig and how kickass last night's was in Lima.

But the only thing Quinn could think about was that feisty Latina in the van behind them, possibly locking lips with frog lips. She had no right to even call him anything remotely rude, but he made it easy with a hot girlfriend. But the girl obviously didn't want to have anything to do with her otherwise she would've flirted with her like the rest of the wannabe groupies she seems to run into.

She has been getting her fair share of attention though—unwanted attention, but her share from the Mohawk guy that she later discovered his name was Noah Puckerman, but he went by Puck. Only reason she knew his full name was because their drummer, Finn had a big mouth and embarrassed him with his full name. Quinn found it endearing that the boy was trying to get her attention, even with the reminder Sheila had to give him.

She inhaled another puff of the tobacco, letting it fill her lungs up before she exhaled, turning off their exit and entering yet another small town.

"Shit when are we going to tour bigger cities like Columbus or Cincinnati?" Sheila asks with a huff as her feet sit on the dashboard and her arms cross on her chest.

Quinn lolls her head to the side, looking over in her direction. "When we get an opening act—oh wait," she jests, causing Sheila to shake her head and give a mere eye roll. "We'll get there, just have faith. All great bands got to start somewhere," she says, parking off to the side in front of a bar. She pulls the key out of the ignition and hops out the front as Puck does the same with Finn close behind and froggy lips with the feisty Latina. Quinn couldn't believe she never got their names yet.

"We'll set up. You can just use our stuff before us," Sheila tells them as she pops the back doors of the van opened, but Puck stops her.

"We got our own instruments. We'll use your amps though," he tells her as Quinn picks up one of the amps and tosses it in his direction, catching him off guard.

"Oh shit!" He grumbles, catching it with both hands and struggling instantly with the weight of it.

"Got a problem there—Puck?" Quinn teases, giving him a slightly seductive look and he gulps, shaking his head quickly. He recovers quickly, showing his masculinity, carrying it to the venue. Sheila looks up at her and they exchange a few amused looks and Quinn turns back to the Latina, who's too busy nuzzling with her boyfriend again.

"Yo groupie! Can you carry this please?" Sheila yells over in their direction. The girl removes her lips from the guy's neck and narrows her eyes at the other girl. She rolls her eyes and takes the microphone stand from Sheila, huffing and heads inside.

Quinn hops off the back and carries an amp in as Sheila smacks her ass, knowing exactly what she's doing and only decides to encourage it further.

Quinn walks in right next to the girl. "Your girlfriend's a bitch," she grumbles to Quinn, who chuckles deeply at the remark.

"She's not my girlfriend, but it takes one to know one, doesn't it?" Quinn asks walking a little bit further ahead to turn and walk backwards.

"How are you carrying that so effortlessly?" She asks in disbelief and Quinn looks down at the amp and shrugs. "Puck was struggling like you wouldn't believe, but you—you're just carrying it in one hand, like it's nothing," she continues further and Quinn smirks.

"You think your girlfriend would be able to carry this as effortlessly as I could?" She retorts back and the girl stops mid step.

"That's my _boyfriend_, not my _girlfriend_. I don't do girls—well much," she mumbles the last part with a shrug and Quinn merely smirks at her words.

"Oh I apologize, he must've thrown me off a bit with his Ellen Degeneres look," she steps up the stairs and places the amp down, going in the back to plug it in. The girl hands her the stand and narrows her eyes at Quinn.

"Why do you hate him so much? You don't even know him," she asks, placing her hand on her hips and Quinn just shakes her head.

"I don't. I just like making you upset," she shrugs and the girl raises her hands in the air. "See? Look how sexy you look when you're angry," she throws at her with a small smile and the girl just rolls her eyes.

"I'm always sexy," the girl replies confidently and Quinn holds her hands up in front of her.

"Oh you don't have to tell me twice," she laughs, raising the stand up just enough to get to Puck's height. "What's your name?" She finally takes a chance, not wanting to keep calling her the feisty Latina.

The girl looks away, almost as if she's debating on telling her the truth, before giving in. "Santana. Santana Lopez," she sighs and Quinn nods slowly.

"And your boyfriend?" She quirks an eyebrow, so she doesn't have to keep calling him _the Frog_.

"Sam Evans," she replies instantly and Quinn smirks.

"I like the Frog better,"

…

The Skanks mobile sits outside a motel, while the girls stay packed away inside, the guys sit in their comfy motel rooms, along with Santana. Quinn's convinced that Santana and Sam are sharing a bed and she cringes at the thought of them doing anything—the kissing is barely enough for her to stomach.

While the rest of the girls sleep, Quinn sits up from her makeshift bed in the back and wraps her sheet around her body to shield herself from the cool wind that picks up in the night. She opens one of the backdoors quietly, placing her boots on and hops on top of the van to sit on top of it.

She pulls out a new pack of cigarettes and unwraps it, lighting it and taking a drag off it. She looks around tiredly, taking in the cool air with a sigh. Her life seemed so spontaneous and carefree these days and she loved every bit of it. She really wanted this band to be something—something huge, but isn't that what every unsigned band wants?

"You know smoking kills right?" She hears above her. She looks up into the night sky and instantly sees Santana on the second floor, looking down at her with a smirk.

Quinn returns it and swats away the smoke. "Is it in your way now?" She jokes, taking another drag watching as Santana rolls her eyes again. "You should stop doing that," she states.

"And why should I?" She asks leaning forward, crossing her arms over herself to shield her arms from the cold.

"Your face may stay like that and I'd hate for a beautiful face to go to waste," she replies, inhaling another bit of her cigarette.

Santana stays silent for a moment, trying to get a grasp on the situation. She barely knows Quinn and she already can't stand her. She makes fun of her boyfriend and his lips. Sure they're huge in an amphibious sort of way, but she liked them. She liked sucking on them and that wasn't a bad thing.

But Quinn was—something. She really couldn't quite place the right words into formation. The girl certainly was as strong willed as she was; something Sam lacked. Not that Santana is comparing them or anything because that'd be ridiculous.

"You can come with us in our van if you want tomorrow," Quinn's voice breaks her out of her train of thought. She stares down at the girl, who throws her bud off in the parking lot somewhere, before exhaling the smoke through her nose. "I'm sure the guys are fantastic, but it probably isn't fun to hear burps and farts for hours on end," she adds and Santana couldn't agree more with that. Even though she's riding with her boyfriend, there were sometimes burping contests and Santana wasn't fond of that sort of thing.

She nods at Quinn, taking her up on her offer and Quinn returns it with a small smile. "Sweet dreams Santana," she tells her and Quinn lays down on the top of the van, wrapping her sheet entirely around her. Santana stands there in complete and utter confusion—wouldn't it be more comfortable to sleep inside with the rest of the girls?

…

_Cridersville, Ohio_

"Come on, you should try it," Sheila tells Santana as they sit in the back. One of the other Skanks is driving, while Quinn sits up front with the window down. Her feet are up on the dashboard and she is switching her vision from the rearview mirror to the windshield.

She looks through the rearview and sees Sheila offering Santana a joint. She loved her friend, but drugs were something she didn't participate in for her own personal reasons.

"Um no, it's okay," Santana declines and Sheila forces it forward to her anyway, not taking no for an answer.

"Come on, it's not bad," she insists and Quinn just rolls her eyes, trying her best not to get involved—_holy crap, I rolled my eyes?_ Her eyes widen at the action she just did and quickly covers it up.

"It's not that I haven't tried it, it's just that—well I'm in cheerleading, so they do random drug tests," she says back and Quinn's ears perk up at this brand new piece of information.

"Cheerleading? You're in college, right?" Sheila asks and Santana nods. "Where at?" she takes a drag of her joint, her face scrunching up a little at the effect it's having on her.

"Um…Ohio State," she grimaces at the girl and her eyes widen at the realization.

"Oh my God, you're a Cheerio?" Sheila belts out in shock and Santana's eyes widen at the enthusiasm, but nods.

"Head Cheerio, actually. I'm just on Spring Break, so I thought I'd travel around with Sam," she tells her proudly and Sheila wraps her arms around her shoulder hard.

"Girl that's awesome! But it's okay about the weed, because like—Quinn over there," she points at Quinn in the front seat, who pretends she doesn't hear them talking about her. "Yeah, she doesn't do drugs either. We do that hard shit, but she doesn't because she's a—pussy! Ain't that right Quinnie?" Sheila yells at the end, almost like she's drunk, but in reality just extremely high from the amounts of weed and cocaine in her system.

Quinn turns around and looks Santana in the eyes. She almost looks curious, but Quinn's eyes just harbor a deep secret. She just nods to agree with Sheila, when Santana really knew that wasn't the case.

They pull off the exit and while the town is bigger, the venue is smaller, but they roll with the punches anyway.

Quinn instantly hops out of the front and opens the backdoors, fishing out one of the amps as Santana rounds the corner and is met with Sam, kissing her.

"Hey, I missed you on the ride up," he tells her and she smiles warmly at him, returning the kiss.

"Missed you too," she replies briefly, before stopping Quinn from pulling everything forward.

"Can I take the stand again?" She asks her and Quinn looks at her curiously, before nodding and handing it to her, before they take their walk inside.

It's silent for a moment—usually this would be the time when the banter starts, but there wasn't any. After the night at the motel, it seemed as if they were on some form of understanding—an understanding they couldn't figure out.

"What Sheila said about the drugs thing—," Santana began as they walked down the hall and Quinn slowed her pace, keeping her eyes peeled forward. Santana didn't know how to finish her statement. She didn't know if she should even try and she didn't even think it was her business.

Quinn licked her lips, before stopping to a halt. "I've been doing this a long time. Maybe three years, but that's awhile for me. And anyway, I got into some trouble back when we started and I sold things to feed a habit I didn't even know I had. Next thing I know, I'm selling my body to women drug dealers in hopes to get a good size of—really any drug I could think of," she confesses and Santana watches her—the way her vulnerability shows visibly in her eyes and facial expression.

"I'm not perfect and I certainly don't claim to be, but now I'm in this band for the music—the way it was supposed to be in the beginning. I want to end up like Bon Jovi or U2, where I don't have to sell out to the party scene to make myself seem cool. What makes me cool is the music and lyrics I sing, not the behind the scenes," she explains further, starting up her walk again.

Santana begins walking again with her as her eyes cast downward. She nods as the words replay in her head and she licks her lips. "Sam does E and smokes weed. I can't stand it because all he wants to do is have sex during his high and I don't know, it's just not as memorable when that happens," she shrugs insecurely and Quinn pulls the stand up on the stage as they finally reach it.

"That's because it isn't," Quinn simply states, meeting Santana's eyes. "When you're on E, you don't remember a damn thing during your high. You don't remember what you did that night or who you did that night, but you do know that it heightens the orgasms—at least from what I've heard from the participants I've been with," she explains further and Santana looks down slightly floored at the information that she just heard. The more she thought about it the more she felt like Sam never wanted to remember the times they've been intimate, and that truly hurt.

…

_Wapakoneta, Ohio_

"What the hell? I can't even fucking pronounce this town," Sheila tosses the map behind her as Quinn has the driver's seat and Santana sits in the back with the rest of the group. Quinn mentally thanked the Lord that Santana decided to ride with them again, after Sheila's drug banters. "Yo Q, do you have a cig?" She asks annoyed and Quinn just shakes her head at her. "What? C'mon! Don't fucking hog them!" She yells and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"I don't have any," she replies and this catches all the girls' attention, including Santana's. Usually every time they turn around she has a cigarette in her hand.

"Dude, seriously stop lying," Sheila holds her hand out and Quinn glances back at her then at the road.

"I am serious. I don't have any—I decided to quit," she shrugs and switches lanes, while her entire band starts raising hell about it being ridiculous. Quinn rolls her eyes, trying her best to ignore the three girls, before she pulls off to the side and slams on the breaks hard. She puts her hazards on and turns around to all of them.

"Shut the fuck up!" She yells, looking at the three girls—sidestepping Santana, since she isn't the problem. "God! I am so fucking tired of you guys bullshitting me! I quit smoking cigarettes, get the fuck over it and Sheila, don't ever fucking call me a pussy again about not doing drugs because you know exactly why I'm not doing them. Just stop with your bullshit, continue playing because we love it and shut the fuck up, got it?" She seethes to them and the girls all exchange looks and one of her band members finally spoke up.

"I just want to know why. It's your life Q, but why the sudden decision?" She asks and she glances over at Santana, who is looking back right at her and then she turns back to the one who spoke up.

"I'm tired of being a fuck up and—smoking kills," she side glances Santana again, who looks down, trying to hide a grin that's forming across her lips. Quinn turns around and starts the van again to continue onward on the highway.

…

_Dayton, Ohio_

Quinn is up on the stage, plugging in the amps and instruments, when Santana slowly strides up to the stage. She pans her vision to take in the entire venue, before placing her attention back on the female rocker.

"Biggest venue yet," she comments, nodding slowly and Quinn looks up and shrugs, before turning her attention back to the equipment.

"I haven't noticed," she mumbles, but it could be heard by the other girl. She walks over to Quinn and she kneels down to her level, watching what she's doing.

Sam is out back with Puck and the rest of the guys and girls, while they do their "ritual highs" as Santana has grown accustomed to calling it, which is basically when they all get shitfaced before their gigs. Santana just scoffs though because as much as she loved the whole band thing, the New Directions are no _Nirvana_.

"I'm guessing everyone is out killing themselves," Quinn grumbles as she remains focused on the wires as Santana sits down on the stage, crossing her legs, before nodding distantly. Quinn looks up at her and takes in her demeanor. She sighs and stops what she's doing, before sitting down in front of her.

"Look if you don't like what he's doing tell him you'll leave him," she says bluntly and Santana scrunches her face up in disbelief.

"You don't even know him! I couldn't do that," she defends and Quinn places her hand on her exposed thigh softly and never has Santana felt such a soft touch before, but she couldn't deny she didn't like it, so she left her hand there.

"I'm not trying to upset you this time—like I said as adorable as it is, I'm really trying to help you out," she explains and Santana relaxes. "I know that sometimes when people do drugs they don't want to stop till someone close to them gives them an ultimatum," she adds and Santana looks down at Quinn's hand still resting on her thigh—it's warm and tender and she really just loved every minute of it sitting there.

"I—um—what if he doesn't do it? I can't be there to keep an eye on him. I leave tomorrow morning to head back to school," she states and Quinn retracts her hand like she had been burned. She didn't want Santana to leave—she liked having her there.

But this was Quinn's fantasy. Santana was never going to be hers and she had to accept that. She stands up and leaves the girl on the floor, holding her hand out for her to take. Santana does so and Quinn pulls her up off the floor.

"That's your decision. If you want to continue to put up with it then do it, but be strong enough to let go, when it gets too much," she tells her, before hopping off the stage to grab some of the remaining equipment outside as Santana watches her retreating figure.

A feeling in her stomach grows and she feels her chest restricting. She isn't sure what it is, but she knew she never had this feeling with Sam or anybody else she's been with before and while she watches Quinn walk away, she finds herself wishing for something else.

Quinn is in the back as the venue is packed to the bone. The New Directions are up performing their set as the girls stay in back, preparing for their own set. Quinn stays silent as she runs the lyrics over in her head as if it was a test and it was pass or fail. She hated feeling so nervous every time she hit the stage. She's done this countless times, yet no matter what, it still caused a swarm in the pit of her stomach.

A knock on the door, knocked her out of her thoughts and Santana's head pops in. The girls all greet her and she offers them a smile, before shifting on her heels. She stands there awkwardly, before finally speaking.

"Can I have a word with Quinn for a moment?" She asks and they all look over at Quinn, who nods nonchalantly and they all just file out the door. Sheila shuts it behind her to leave them alone.

Santana takes a deep breath, before letting out a huge sigh. "I broke up with Sam," she simply states and Quinn remains silent, letting her continue. "I did what you said. I gave him a choice and he chose the drugs over me, so I dumped him and he didn't seem fazed. I'm assuming he was high when I told him, which means there's a chance he won't even remember the conversation," she explains further and Quinn nods.

"Yeah, but still, I'm sorry," she shrugs and Santana only sends a smirk her way.

"No you're not," she challenges and Quinn cracks a smile, chuckling at the retort.

"You're right I'm not," she says just as they're called on stage. Both girls can hear the cheering and Santana looks over at Quinn with a small smile, nudging her a little.

"Good luck out there," she smiles before strolling out of the room, glancing back giving her another smile, but warmer and slightly more flirtatious in Quinn's opinion, but after hearing the girl is no longer with her lesbian looking boyfriend, anything could look that way.

…

The next morning, Quinn pops her head out of the van in front of another motel. She looks off in the distance and sees Sam and Santana fighting—well Santana just looked pissed and Sam just looked like a lost puppy. Quinn didn't mean to stare—okay she did, but it was mainly to see if Santana was alright. She had every attention on stepping in if things got bad, but from the looks of it the feisty Latina could handle herself.

Quinn sighed as she walked into the laundry room in the motel. Don't ask why there is one, Quinn certainly didn't question it. She pulls her shirt over her head and pulls her skirt off, tossing it in the washer with some other random articles.

She slips in the quarters and watches as it fills up, stealing soap from a lady discreetly. She stands there as the only other person folds the simple articles of clothing, before walking out. Quinn begins pacing back and forth impatiently when she finally stops and sees Santana standing in the doorway.

"You do realize you're in public right?" Santana asks and Quinn looks down. She's in her bra and some boy shorts. She looks back up at the smirking brunette and shrugs. Santana shakes her head at the girl baffled by her confidence and her strange ways. She doesn't question them, but she finds them—hot, she would say.

"So how did round two of the break up go?" Quinn asks as the washer stops and she pulls her clothes out and places them in the dryer across from her.

Santana sighs deeply and shakes her head. "Same as yesterday only he was a little more pathetic and sympathetic. I still ended it though. I can't deal with that anymore," she waves off and Quinn nods, placing the quarters in as the dryer kicks on.

"I want to thank you though," she adds and Quinn leans against the washers, fiddling with her fingers randomly to keep herself busy. "If it wasn't for what you said, I probably would still be in an emotionally draining relationship," Quinn looks up to the waiting brown eyes and she just offers her a small smile and a nod. She didn't know how to respond because she feels like she hasn't done anything.

Santana slowly makes her way over to her and licks her lips subconsciously. They stand only a few inches away and Quinn looks down at her lips non-purposefully. She wanted to latch on to them and she wanted them latched on to her—every part of her.

Santana's breath hitches in her throat as she takes in Quinn's stare. It's intense and full of want. Santana leans in, wanting to taste those lips. Quinn leans forward as well, fully ready to suck on that jutted bottom lip.

_Buzz._

They pull away quickly with a jump and Quinn looks down at the dryer, pulling it open to slip her shirt back on and her skirt, while she folds two random articles of clothing in silence. She and Santana don't make eye contact and they don't speak because Quinn is fully aware something is there between them. The fact that Santana is going back to college in a few hours is only confirmation that perhaps nothing will ever happen. A Spring Break fling will be the only thing they are because look at her, she's not exactly 'meet the parents' material, well if she colored her hair back to blonde; possibly.

_To be honest, I'd totally debate that if Santana wanted me to._

She sighs deeply and walks around Santana, before stopping at the doorway. She turns around to face her and leans forward on her boots.

"It was nice having you around. Don't be a stranger, huh?" Quinn says as Santana turns around to meet her eyes. She doesn't nod or say anything—just stares, while Quinn steps back out into the sun. Santana stands in the laundry mat alone, contemplating what she should do. She really didn't want to just forget all about Quinn entirely and she certainly didn't want to leave things like this.

She licks her lips and finally steps out to look for Quinn and it wasn't difficult because the girl was back at the van. The rest of her crew and the boys were off doing their own thing, neither girl cared to find out. As she approaches Quinn, she turns her around and pushes her against the van firmly, before capturing her lips with her own.

Quinn is set in a world of shock, but recovers quickly as she kisses back. She places her hands on Santana's waist, pulling her closer as she finds herself sucking on her bottom lip. It entices a moan from the brunette as their tongues work around each other. Both feeling that same sensation building in their stomachs, before pulling away breathless.

Quinn tries to form words, but all that comes out are small puffs of breath and Santana can't help but laugh. "I've render you speechless," she comments and Quinn chuckles at that.

"It would appear so," she replies and Santana tugs at the hem of Quinn's shirt, just to keep herself distracted.

"Look I don't know what this is, but maybe if you're in Columbus, you'll come by and we'll figure it out," Santana shrugs and Quinn leans forward, taking her lips in her own again, much softer than Santana did.

She pulls away and nuzzles her nose into Santana's neck, making her giggle. She kisses along her neck and mumbles "I've wanted to do that since I laid eyes on you,"

Santana closes her eyes at the soft lips attaching to her neck, before she wraps her arms tightly around Quinn's body, breathing in every part of her. She honestly never thought she'd be in this position with her and if you told her five days ago she would be, she would've laughed her ass off.

* * *

><p><em>Okay that's it and Day 3's theme will be College!AU, so that will be up on Tumblr at 1 p.m. as will this, so look out for it tomorrow. Thank you to the few who reviewed on the last one. I'm pretty sure majority of you already read it on Tumblr, so I appreciate the reviews I've gotten for that first day.<em>


	3. Day 3: College AU

**Day 3: College!AU**

**Title: She's All That**

**Rating: T for just college junk and language  
><strong>

**Word Count: 5,821**

**Paring: Quinn/Santana**

**Summary: Santana is in dire need of a miracle if she wants to pass all her classes and keep her scholarship, and Quinn just may be that miracle.**

****_So this seems to be very different to other submissions for today and I'm SO THANKFUL for that. Anyway, I know some of you were hoping for Day 2 and Day 3 to be combined and I was going to do that, but I really wasn't sure where to go with that, so I had this come into my head and there you go; this happened. I'm pretty proud of it, I like to think. Thank you guys for the reviews last submission and I appreciate them, especially for some of the people who actually read it on Tumblr first. Thank you and enjoy this!  
><em>

…

Being the head bitch in charge at Yale seemed all kinds of awesome to Santana, when she got a full ride scholarship to the university, but never did she expect it to be such a challenge to stay there. She always heard people saying that college was so much better than high school and while she managed to keep her reign stepping in as a freshman, it still didn't help her in the academics department.

The pressure is on as her sociology class kicks her in the ass. She just didn't understand the human brain in a scientific way. She always assumed that people were idiots because that's just the way they were wired. Every time her professor would go into a full on lecture about serial killers and their psychopathic mindsets, she would just doze off. She didn't want to spend hours on end hearing about Jeffery Dahmar or Ed Gains eating human organs as a gourmet meal—it just sounded twisted, yet her professor seemed to get off telling the grueling details to his class.

That isn't even the half of it. She's in calculus and that alone could be the death of her. She couldn't be bothered with all the variables and numeric equations. It confused the living shit out of her and yet she is baffled as to why she bothered even taking these classes.

_You thought Sociology would be a piece of cake and Cal works with your major. Why you chose engineering is beyond me._

Santana sighs heavily as she sits in front of her laptop looking at her last test—she failed, again. She growled, shutting the screen closed. If she failed another one or worse, her final she'd be sure to be in deep shit or worse, lose her scholarship.

She walks out of her dorm room, slamming the door shut. She runs down the stairs and begins jogging her frustrations away. She couldn't let this happen; she couldn't let this get any worse.

She runs to the gym on campus and steps in, passing the girl at the desk with a small smirk, stepping through the back to the pool. She liked to get her dip on when things were a living hell, so she pulls her clothes off and sits in the Jacuzzi. Her muscles instantly relax in the heated water. She needed it after her long practice and the stress she is under.

She closes her eyes to enjoy the serenity, letting out a content sigh when she suddenly hears splashing over in the pool next to her. She opens one eye and looks at a group of people. A scrawny, pale, looking guy and a brunette, then a blonde who's standing off against the wall, staring at the water in horror as the other two move around in the water.

"C'mon Quinn, jump!" The guy yells and the blonde, Santana is assuming is Quinn just shakes her head furiously, plucking her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. Santana watched the girl carefully. She had a body with the way she filled out her bikini in the right places and the glasses brought an interesting allure to her, but Santana could tell she was a total nerd.

"Quinn get in!" The guy screams more forcefully and she just clutched the wall, like she was truly terrified, but Santana couldn't be bothered with getting out of her relaxing spot, plus it'd be the nice thing to do and defend the Quinn girl, but frankly, she wasn't nice.

The guy shuffles out of the water and pulls Quinn by the arm and she tries with all her might to stop him from pulling her in, but it all goes to hell when he picks her up by the waist and tosses her in. He begins laughing as the girl giggles and he hops back in and they goof off.

Santana watches where the guy tossed her in and notices how the bubbles where she would be are reaching the surface, but something felt off to Santana. Her eyes narrow for a moment, before she curses under her breath.

_Son of a bitch._

She jumps out of the Jacuzzi and gets a running start, breaking through the pool's surface. She dives in and swims past the two stupid people as the Quinn girl struggles under the surface. Santana grabs hold of her waist and pulls her up to the surface.

Quinn breaks first and starts coughing hysterically, alerting her friends who start swimming up to the two girls. The guy gets to them first and tries to grab Quinn to help, but Santana growls.

"Don't touch!" she seethes and pulls her to the latter. She has Quinn wrap her legs around her and hold tightly around her as she pulls her up the latter to sit her down on the edge. Her friends watch a short distance away, exchanging concerned looks as Quinn continues to cough the chlorine up and rubs her eyes blindly.

"I can't see," she mumbles and Santana's eyes widen.

_That fucking asshole blinded her!_

She tightens her jaw, then realization hit that Quinn had lost her glasses. "Just hold on to the railing," she tells her as Quinn nods distantly, not really knowing who is being so attentive since she can't see, but she was pretty sure it was a girl.

Santana jumped back in and dived to the bottom with her eyes wide opened looking for any sign of shining from the lenses. She looks around for a moment, until finally locating them. She grabs them from the bottom and breaks back to the surface and guides them into her hand.

Quinn sighs deeply and places the water covered lenses on and finally sees her rescuer. "Oh my God! Santana Lopez!" She panics, looking away quickly, not wanting the girl to beat the shit out of her or something. Sure it's college, but it didn't mean she didn't panic.

"Relax Blondie, I won't kill you, if that was my intention, I would've let you drown like your loser friends," she tells her and Quinn looks over at her friends, who looked away guilty. Quinn looks back at Santana and nodded distantly. "So like you look okay, so I'll be going now," she adds, getting up and walking out to leave the girl slightly shocked.

…

Game day and the cheerleaders are hitting center stage—well center field for the halftime show. Santana steps out in front of the roaring crowd as she basks in the cheers and whistles from spectators. She smirks to some of her fellow cheerleaders as the music begins to play and their routine begins.

They dip and shake, drop to their knees and twist their backsides in full view to the crowd. It causes an up roar as per usual and looking out at the crowd she spots in the front row the three people from the pool. They're bouncing and dancing to the music and Santana can't seem to tear her eyes away from Quinn.

She still wears her glasses and now fully clothed, she wishes the girl dressed in her bikini the whole time—she dressed like a step ford wife and Santana rolls her eyes at the attire. She shouldn't even care about the girl anyway. Her friends are bumping into her and sandwiching her. It makes her blush and her glasses slowly slip down the bridge of her nose, forcing her to push them back up.

Santana hits the field and holds herself up with one arm, shaking her backside up in the air with the rest of the crew before she stands in front of one of the girl's and grabs her thighs, slowly rolling her hips downward.

The crowd whistles loudly again and Santana looks back at the three—her eyes meeting the blonde, before Quinn quickly looks away to hide that she wasn't staring.

The song ends and the cheerleaders do what they do best—cheer, as the football team runs back out. They go off to the side and sit down for a moment to rest from their routine, when she hears.

"Hey Santana! Hi!" She turns her head up to the stands and sees the scrawny guy waving frantically at her. Quinn hits him in the side to stop him from making a fool out of himself, and she slowly turns back to the other cheerleaders.

"Why is Lanky Artie waving at you?" the girl asks and Santana shrugs with an eye roll.

"I didn't even know his name," she replies and the other girl smirks, before nudging her slightly.

"How are your classes going? I knew you're having trouble," she asks curiously—and concerned. They couldn't lose one of their best cheerleaders.

Santana rolls her eyes with a huff. "Horrible, I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do," she tells her squad member and the girl turns back to the game to think of an idea for her.

Then it hits her. "Girl, a study group," she tells her and Santana meets her eyes, narrowing them slightly, quirking her eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, I don't study," she states and the girl turns her head back to the three nerds behind them.

"Yeah but they do, since Artie seems to know you, perhaps give it a go," she shrugs and Santana turns in the same direction, looking at the three friends, before carefully resting her eyes on Quinn, letting a smile grow across her lips.

_She does owe me._

…

Santana walks in to the library the next afternoon, having a strange feeling that the person she is looking for will be in there. She imagined if she wasn't in class then she was probably in the library studying. She walked down the rows of books, feeling slightly overwhelmed at everything in there, until finding the back with all the tables.

She scanned the area and saw the blonde at the far table with books sprawled all over the place. She grew a smirk, flipping her hair and placing her backpack over one shoulder until finally walking over to her.

Quinn stuck her tongue out the side of her lips in concentration and Santana smiled almost genuinely at the action. But she shook her head, clearing those thoughts out of her head, before clearing her throat to get the girl's attention.

Quinn looks up with her eyes widen—like high school all over again. She pushed her glasses back up and continues to look at her in utter shock.

Santana shifts from one foot to the other, before sighing deeply. "I need someone to help me with two of my classes," she grumbles and Santana looks in one direction to the other, hoping no one was seeing the interaction.

Quinn narrows her eyes in confusion, turning in her seat, looking all over the place to see if she is actually speaking to her. "Yes you!" Santana snaps and Quinn jumps in shock, increasing her heart rate just a bit.

Santana quickly takes a seat in front of the blonde, who buries her face into her book. Santana pushes it up to see the cover. It's a sexual reproduction class and Santana quirks an eyebrow, smirking just a little when Quinn pushes it back down on the table, flushing ever so slightly.

"Why would you ask me for help?" She asks finally and Santana forms a tight lipped smile.

"Because I don't have anyone else who will or understands the material," Santana explains and Quinn looks up meeting her eyes.

"And what makes you think I do?" Quinn crosses her hands in front of her, leaning in to whisper to the cheerleader.

Santana sits back in her chair, gesturing to the girl. "Well look at you…you have to know this shit better than me,"

Quinn looks down at her gestured attire and scrunches her face up in confusion. "I don't know if I should be insulted or not," she whispers quietly, fiddling with her pen.

Santana rolls her eyes before sighing deeply. "Look you owe me," she presses and Quinn meets her eyes. "I saved your life if you don't recall and I think that counts for something," she adds, crossing her arms on her chest and Quinn blinks, thinking it over.

_Santana must really be desperate if she's asking me for help._

After a mini battle with her thoughts, she nods. "But on one condition," Quinn says and Santana begins to shake her head frantically.

"No, no, I jumped into a pool and saved your life, you do this we're even," she argues and Quinn leans forward to keep her voice to a whisper since they are in a library after all.

"You need help with two classes. I'm technically saving yours by making sure you don't fail,"

"Exactly! A life for a life," Santana pushes and Quinn shakes her head, leaning back deflated, before licking her lips subconsciously. Santana closes her eyes tightly, grumbling. "Fine, what do you want?" She finally asks.

"I want to learn how to swim. Teach me that and I'll help you with your classes, then we'll go our separate ways," Santana scrunches her eyes at the thought of teaching the intelligent girl to swim, then her mind goes whirling back to the day when she was in her bikini.

_Oh what a hard decision, Santana. _

Santana finally nods. "Okay deal, but we do those lessons after hours. I got the hook up so no worries. In the meantime, tell me about these organ eating psychos in my sociology class and equations in my calculus class," she says, tossing her two books on the table and Quinn quirks an eyebrow.

"You do realize that not all serial killers eat human organs right?" Quinn asks and Santana's eyes widen in disbelief—truly.

"Oh yeah? Name one," she presses and Quinn nods slowly, with a smile.

"I can name quite a few, but I'll name one you'll know fairly well...Alieen Wuornos," she says and Santana looks at her in confusion, before Quinn's eyes widen. "The movie _Monster_ ring a bell?"

Santana's mouth drops. "Oh yeah! Charlize Theron," Quinn closes her eyes, before slowly shaking her head.

_I have my work cut out for me._

…

It's only a week until Santana's next test and while Quinn is desperately cracking down on the studying with Santana, they have yet to do her swimming lessons because Santana needed more help than Quinn intended. The girl is in Yale, the thought of her not knowing the basics is really shocking to her.

Santana lays her head down on the library table—same table they've been meeting at for the last week and a half. It is completely dark outside and Quinn is looking at her amused.

"Santana pick your head up," she tells her and Santana looks at her bored, placing her hand under her chin to keep her face up just to spare her.

"This is boring as fuck and we've been at this for hours," she whines and Quinn just shakes her head. She's grown more comfortable with the cheerleader and accustomed to her ways. She almost would consider them borderline friends, but she didn't want to go that far.

"Well you are getting the material better…" Quinn's voice trails off and Santana's ears perk up and a big smile forms on her face and Quinn can't help, but giggle, before perching her glasses back up on her bridge. Santana's eyes narrow—she kind of liked when she did that with her glasses.

She blinked a few times, before sitting up and turns away from her staring and clears her throat. She closes her books and Quinn looks at her in confusion.

"We're not done," she tells her and Santana smirks before nodding frantically.

"Yeah we are. I'm going to hold up my part of the deal now. Grab your shit and let's go," she tells her and tosses her books in her backpack. She glances up and sees Quinn hasn't made a move, so she rolls her eyes and closes her books for her which makes Quinn look up at her, almost fearfully. Santana ignores it though and places Quinn's books in her backpack, before dragging her with her.

…

"Quinn come on," Santana swims around in the pool, while Quinn stays on the wall staring down at the water.

"Santana I—I take it back. I'll just help you with your classes and we're even," she breaths out nervously and Santana huffs.

"No. I already agreed, so I'm not backing down and you're not either," she tells her and Quinn looks down at the water again in fear. "Q you got to trust me. I won't let you drown," she tells her sincerely.

The sound of endearment in Santana's voice, forces Quinn to look up at Santana. They lock eyes and it's like a mutual understanding and it builds Quinn's confidence as she walks to the latter. She takes a deep breath and turns around to step down it.

By the time the water engulfs her body, Santana has already swam up to her. Quinn is holding the bar tightly—so tightly that Santana could see her fingers losing their blood circulation. She offers her an encouraging smile, before clapping slightly.

"Good job, first step was physically getting you into the pool willingly. Now you have to trust yourself not to sink," she tells her, holding her hand out for Quinn to take. She looks at the offering and she remembers how she needed to trust Santana if she was going to get the hang of this swimming thing.

She takes hold of Santana's hand and Santana begins to swim gliding her around the pool. Quinn slowly begins to relax and smiles when she feels her heart beat normal and the unnerving feelings kick away like a distant memory.

Santana gets them to a place where she can stand. "How do you feel?" She asks and Quinn looks up at her with a smile.

"Like I've conquered my fears," she tells her and Santana laughs.

"Well not just yet. I can't hold your hand every time you enter a pool,"

_Why not?_

"Now lay on your back," she tells her and Quinn looks at her confused, but decides to trust her judgment, so she does as she's told and suddenly she feels Santana's fingertips grazing her back until her full palms lay on her back. "It's all about floating mostly. Because if you have no faith in yourself, then you'll sink, but if you do have faith in yourself, well then you'll float," she explains as Santana holds her hands up out of the water to show Quinn that she is in fact floating in the water.

Quinn's eyes widen and she laughs in disbelief. "Are you serious? I'm doing this all on my own? There is no force mechanism holding me up?" She asks and Santana quirks her eyebrows at her choice of words, but she shakes her head, crossing her arms in approval.

"Now we just need to get you paddling and you should be good to go. Maybe we should get you swimmies," she tells her and Quinn snickers, before snorting. It forces her to blush deeply and Santana giggles at the way she embarrassed herself.

"Tomorrow, I want to do something else for you though. I haven't taken my tests yet, but I believe I can do this and I'll be ready, so what do you say? Spend the day with me," she says and Quinn looks at her confused. Before they decided on this agreement, Santana was all about hiding the fact that she was hanging out with her, but now she wants to and in public no less.

But Quinn couldn't deny that she liked being around Santana, so whatever she had planned she couldn't deny her invitation.

…

They enter the mall and Santana has her arms folded over her chest as Quinn takes in the establishment. Sure she's been to malls countless times, but none with one of the cheerleaders from her college. She has to look around to see if there was anyone she'd recognize and if they'd notice she's standing next to Santana Lopez.

"Come on," she gestures, nudging her slightly and Quinn takes a deep breath, hoping what Santana has in store of her isn't going to embarrass her or anything.

They walk into a few stores that Quinn never shops in nor thinks about stepping in and Santana pulls a few things out that are most definitely not things Quinn wears. It only signifies one thing—Santana is planning to make her over from head to toe.

_Maybe to make me more bearable to be around in person._

There was some hurt behind Quinn's senses, but she has never been one to turn down new experiences—well as long as they aren't going to kill her. Santana hands the shirts and pants over to her and Quinn grabs them to walk in the dressing room to try them on.

The pants are tight, but because they're meant to be. The shirts are form fitting and as Quinn looks at herself in the mirror she sees just how much of a body she really has. She turns around in the mirror and notices how the pants hug around her butt and the way the shirt really hugs her hips and breasts. Something inside her bubbles up—nerves, maybe even a little bit of happiness as she feels a little crazy believing that she didn't look good.

"Q let me see," she hears Santana's voice on the other end, so she sighs and opens the door to show Santana and her mouth gaps at what she sees before her. Suddenly a smile grows on the other girl's lips, suddenly causing a blush to creep up on Quinn's cheeks.

"You look really good," she breaths out and she twirls her finger to signal for her to turn around, so she does like she's being examined. Quinn gulps as Santana eyes her up and down, wondering if she's up to the girl's expectations.

"We're getting these," she tells her and tells Quinn she can go to change. Quinn breaths out a sigh of relief, returning back into the dressing room. She isn't quite sure why she wants to impress Santana, maybe because she's pretty and very well known—and because she's openly gay and people still don't give two shits. She envied her will to not care and be so open freely—she wanted to be that way.

As she walked out, Santana smiled warmly at her as she took the clothes and paid for them, much to Quinn's protests. Santana holds her hand up to stop her from arguing, stating she owed her more than she realized. Quinn smiled at that, but hid it by bowing her head.

They left the store and Santana brought her into a place Quinn has been dying to go in, but Santana didn't know this. Quinn's mouth drops as she looks at all the glasses on the walls and the desk, the doors that lined the sides with eye doctors just waiting for patients.

"Oh my God San!" She jumps up and down in excitement. "Wait are we here for glasses or—," her voice trails off and Santana giggles, shaking her head.

"Nope, contacts," she tells her and Quinn stops her motions and eyes her carefully. She actually really wanted new glasses, so they would stop sliding down her nose—she couldn't stand it, _but_ contacts could be good. She sighed heavily and smiled at the gesture, when she gets called in for her exam, leaving Santana outside.

Santana is playing on her phone, holding the bags of clothes when the door pops open and Quinn walks out. It doesn't grab Santana's attention, until she sees glasses thrusted under her nose and she looks up to see Quinn's face, completely—no glasses blocking any features. Santana feels her breath hitch as she takes in those hazel eyes. Those pesky glasses, as alluring as they are in a naughty librarian kind of way, they were the devil for hiding such beautiful eyes.

Santana blinks and stands up, breaking herself from her trance as Quinn smiles small to her. "Uh—how do they feel?" She asks, knowing contacts can sometimes be uncomfortable.

Quinn shrugs. "They're fine. I can't even really tell they're there," she says and Santana smiles, nodding as she pays for the contacts and a supply before they walk out of the eye place.

…

Over the next week, Santana crammed in more study sessions with Quinn and she got Quinn to paddle in the water to the point where she didn't even need Santana to be there to save her, so Santana would lounge around with her feet in the water, just in case she needed to be rescued.

The day finally came when she would take her two exams—this was life or death in her mind. She wanted to stay at Yale. She liked the school and the squad members, but even more so, she wanted to stay because she's grown to like being around Quinn. The girl was adorable in her own right and even now they hang out publicly and she grabs the attention of guys and girls, but pays no attention to them—only her. It sort of makes her wonder if she just is sexually confused or—that the feelings are mutual. Quinn just says that it'd be rude to pay attention to them when she's there with her.

Santana spends four hours total for the two exams and she feels her brain has been fried as she makes her way up to her dorm. She plops down on her bed with a huff, just as she closes her eyes there is a knock on the door. She grumbles throwing her pillow over her head, cursing into it, before pulling it off.

"It's open," the door opens and in walks Quinn in her new clothes and Santana racks her eyes over her, never getting tired of seeing her. Quinn smiles and lays down next to her—it seemed to be something they've grown accustomed to doing since they've grown closer.

"How was your exams?" She asks, fiddling with Santana's fingers and Santana continues to stare up at the ceiling.

"My brain hurts," she mumbles and Quinn can't help but giggle, letting a snort out again. Santana closes her eyes softly chuckling at that—_the old Quinn still lies within_.

"I'm sure you did awesome," she encourages as a ding can be heard. Santana pushes herself up on her elbows and looks over at her laptop. She slides off the bed and sits down, popping her emails opened. It was from her professors and she looks over at Quinn, who watches her with a hopeful smile.

Santana tenses and gulps, clicking the email and reads over it before her eyes fall on the exam grades:

_Sociology: A_

_Calculus: B-_

Her eyes widen and she jumps up screaming, scaring Quinn half to death. She turns to the blonde, who watches her eyes wide, before jumping on top of her and pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"I passed! I passed! I should kiss you right now!" She screamed as Quinn laughs slightly at Santana's choice of words.

_You should, but you won't._

"Oh my God! We need to celebrate! Yes there is a party tonight, we need to go," she tells her, hopping off the bed and fiddling through her clothes to find something hot to wear. Quinn just gulps at the idea of a party—she's never been to one.

…

The party is in full swing and Quinn honestly could say she recognized a good amount of the people there, but they sure as hell didn't recognize her. She walked in with Santana, while the other girl flashed her giant smile and hugging some people.

She brought them into the kitchen and poured a beer for the two of them. Quinn, not wanting to look out of the mix, took it and drank it—it tasted like complete shit, but she still drank it. She took in her surroundings and people were filling up the house, grinding on each other and all the while, Santana never left her side—she was thankful for that.

Pushing through the crowd, a girl walks over to them like a goddess would and she stands next to Quinn, leaning next to her with a seductive smirk. Quinn's eyes widen at the advancement before the girl could even say anything.

"Hey, you're Quinn right?" She asks and Quinn nods frantically—she was the first person to notice. "You look—different, totally in a good way," she whispers into her ear, causing a tickle to run up her spine, forcing a giggle out of her.

The girl chuckles and grabs her hand, guiding her off the wall. "I'm Maya from your anatomy class and I was sort of wondering if you could help me out," she states more than asks. Quinn knew she noticed her from somewhere and it only made sense she was from her class.

Quinn gulps and nods, not able to find her words as Maya guides her out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Unknown to either one of them that a certain Latina watched the entire exchange.

…

A few minutes pass and Santana's eyes never move from the stairs Quinn ascended up. She feels the pit of her stomach twisting as she fiddles with the rim of her cup. She's trying her best to keep her breathing under control.

She doesn't even know why Quinn going upstairs with a girl is bothering her so much. It's not like she's hers and they're dating or anything, but she just feels the jealousy pulling on her and when she feels her heart beating at an unimaginable rate, she sees a flash of blonde running down the stairs through the throng of people.

She tosses her cup in the trash and runs after her and pushes through the people forcefully. She runs out of the house and sees her running down the streets.

"Q! Quinn stop! Stop!" She runs up to her, grabbing her arm. Quinn turns around and tears are building up in her eyes. "Oh my God! Did she do something to you? I swear to fucking God I'll kill that bitch!" She yells furiously, getting ready to walk back inside to beat the shit out of Maya.

Quinn pulls her back and stops her. "No, no she didn't—she you know kissed me and I told her to stop when I felt her hands under my shirt and she didn't let up right away, but when I told her again she did and I ran out," she explained and Santana breaths out a sigh, the jealousy still pooling within.

"But I realized this isn't me Santana. The new clothes, the contacts—I liked being invisible. I want someone to love me for me—for who I was, not who you made me into," she tells her and Santana winces at some of her words.

"I'm thankful to have had the time I've spent with you. The fact that I've taught you things and you've taught me things, but if being my friend means you have to change me, then I'd rather not be the burden," she finishes with tears streaming down her cheeks, before turning on her heel and walking off as Santana watches her, not realizing some tears were starting a trail down her own cheeks.

…

It's been a week since Santana and Quinn spoke and maybe it's a good thing, at least Santana used to think that way. She finds herself not going out to parties much anymore, she finds herself up at night studying for her classes, she finds herself not paying attention to the advancement of other girls. Her whole outlook on everything has changed and she no longer feels the same without her.

She finally decides to make the conscious decision to make things right with the girl, so here she is walking up the steps of the library.

She walks through the halls and finds her sitting at the table in her old clothes. She smiles at the attire—why she wanted to change her was baffling now. She takes long strides towards her and notices she is still wearing the contacts.

She takes a seat in front of her, causing Quinn to glance up and lower her eyes back to her books.

"You kept your contacts," she simply states and Quinn shrugs, not making eye contact with her.

"I was tired of pushing my glasses up," she told her quietly and Santana leans back in her chair, with narrowed eyes.

"I like your glasses," she tells her, forcing Quinn to look up at her with wide eyes. "I like your clothes. I like the snort in your giggle. I like the way your tongue sticks out the side of your lips when you concentrate. I like the fact that even though you hated what I was doing, that you kept an open mind to make me happy. I like your body from head to toe when you are in a bikini. I like the way you know things that I don't. You told me that you wanted someone to love you for who you used to be, but I only just realized that I've loved every little thing about you since that day I saw you at the pool,"

Quinn feels her heart fluttering at the words that Santana has just said and finds herself blushing at the admittance.

"I got so jealous when you went upstairs with that girl at the party—I only realized that I wished it was me, able to kiss you," she tells her softly and Quinn looks down, hiding her crimson red cheeks from the other girl. Santana puts her finger under her chin to guide her to look up in her eyes. "And I like the way you blush at mostly everything I say or when I look at you a certain way," she adds, before leaning over the table and pressing her lips to Quinn's. Quinn's caught off guard, but quickly recovers and kisses her back, running her fingertips down Santana's neck, under her pulled back hair, to behind her ears. Santana finds the soft caresses and the lack of eagerness so much more fulfilling as she continues to run her lips over Quinn's.

They pull away, resting their foreheads together, nudging the other's nose with their own. Quinn giggles and Santana busts out in her own fits of giggles before she cups her cheek and gently strokes it before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Day 4 tomorrow guys. You know the routine, it'll be posted before I head off to work on here and on Tumblr. Till then ladies and gents.<em>


	4. Day 4: Professionals In Uniform

**Day 4: Professionals in Uniform**

**Title: I Need A Doctor**

**Rating: slight M for blood and sexual content**

**Word Count: 3,980**

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana**

**Summary: Quinn is a doctor on the field and when she gets an injured soldier, who has no chance of making it, she finds herself stopping at nothing to save her.**

_Day 4 has come and obviously you guys can see that it's basically CAREER DAY! No, but really, I hope you guys enjoy this and thank you all for the reviews on here and for the ones who read the submissions on Tumblr. I added a back to make it easier to read the submissions on there, so hopefully it helps everyone. Till tomorrow everyone, enjoy this submission. (Day 5 is Family Life, as if you guys haven't had enough of the Quinntana children from me.)  
><em>

…

Quinn is one of the most acclaimed doctors in the United States. Her success rate sky rockets over many and while she doesn't take that title with the upmost confidence, she admits she's pretty damn good at her job.

As the war overseas begins to take a toll—the death rate increases dramatically, she found herself wishing she could do more for those men and women who are serving to make the country better, so she does the only drastic thing she could think of—offer her services.

After a long flight to the Middle East, she landed in the dusty sand in her own camouflage uniform—only difference she still had a lab coat. While the sun barreled down on her, instantly coating her in sweat she runs diligently to the tent where several others are working on soldiers.

She takes in the several wounded and sees some with severe bleeding and even amputations. She was well aware of the circumstances she'd witness having decided to take part in the healing actions of these soldiers, but never did she expect such violence so quickly.

As she walks further in, she goes and begins working on a male soldier, who is shaking in utter fear as he bleeds profusely from his abdomen.

"Hi I'm Dr. Fabray, I'm going to take care of you," she says softly to the severely terrified man. His hair is buzzed and he's gritting his teeth to hide the pain.

"Noah…Pu—Pucker—man," he stutters as she cuts open his uniform to examine the wound further. "Is—is Santana—alive?" He asks as she begins to clean away at the wound. He screams out in pain and she apologizes, giving him something to numb that area.

"Noah I have to do surgery on your wound, so you have to stay still. I numbed you there, so you may feel something, but not nearly as much as you would have," she explains and he nods frantically, taking in her eyes. They held such sincerity in them, that he couldn't deny her trust.

"But—but is Santana alright?" He asks again and Quinn begins cutting away with a scrapple and just like she had said he didn't wince once.

"I don't know sir. I just flew in, but I'm sure she's fine," she ensures him with a small smile as she continues to operate on him in order to get the bullets out of him.

He gulps at her words, staring up at the cloth tent roof. He really did not want to see her opening him up while he was still awake.

"She's my best friend," he breaths out and she glances over him, knowing he is trying to distract himself from the task at hand. "She was with me when they ambushed us and I saw her get taken down like me, but when I went to go and check on her status, one of our fellow platoon members grabbed me and pulled me away. I didn't even see if they did the same for her," he explains, no longer shaking as the pain was no longer unbearable due to the numbing.

She drops the first bullet into a tray and begins to work on him further. "I'm sorry," was all she could muster during this time. She could tell this Santana girl was something special to him, but she couldn't get further into a patient's life than what she's doing right now.

"She's a firecracker," he breaths out a chuckle and she smiles softly at his words. "She's so amazing and god—if she wasn't gay, I would—," he lets his voice trail off and he blinks a little as an image of Santana pops up in front of his eyes. She's not doing anything in particular. "Her smile, her laugh, she can warm anyone's heart, but get on her bad side and you best believe shit will go down," he adds and Quinn laughs at his choice of words as she drops another bullet into the tray.

She gulps. "One more Noah and you'll be good as new," she tells him softly and he nods, looking over at her. The way her concentration on making sure he gets completely taken care of warms his heart—he licks his lips and continues to watch her.

"She'd love you," he tells her softly and she raises her eyes at him, then looks away to hide her blush. "Are you seeing anyone?" He asks and she breaths out a nervous chuckle.

"No, I don't really have time to date anyone," she replies and he nods, before smiling softly.

"Well if you find Santana, give her a chance," he tells her and she meets his eyes again and watches them carefully. He's in the middle of getting bullets taken out of him and yet he's trying to set her up with his best friend, who they're unaware if she's dead or alive.

She can only take a deep breath and turn back to the task at hand. She gets the final bullet out and begins to stitch up his abdomen, before placing a piece of gauze over the wound, sealing it from any bacteria, when she hears helicopters overhead, dropping and frantic yells.

She looks over to the tent opening and sees two men running in holding someone on her makeshift stretcher. They run over towards her and she waves for them to place the injured soldier on the bed next to Noah.

"What do we have?" She asks and she immediately sees it's a woman and she's badly wounded in multiple areas.

"San. Santana!" She turns around and sees Noah, looking over at the girl and she looks back at her and the way her body is convulsing, she can tell this is bad.

"Noah calm down," she tries to soothe as she turns back to Santana, but he continues to scream for her. "Noah! I can't help her, if you don't relax, so please, just calm down. She'll be fine," she ensures him and he looks back into her eyes. Those soothing hazel orbs are enough for him to nod and lay back down, screwing his eyes shut as she turns back to Santana.

"Hello Santana, I'm Dr. Quinn Fabray, I'm going to take care of you," she tells her and Santana continues to look at her with fearful eyes.

"I'm going to die," she breaths out as she shakes. Her skin has paled from the blood loss and Quinn can't help, but feel bad for her.

"Don't lose faith. You're going to be fine," she tells her and looks over at the EMT who brought her in. He explained the multiple gunshots and the estimated percentage of blood loss, before she turns back to Santana whose eyes are slowly closing. "Santana you have to stay awake," she tells her and Santana just nods distantly.

"I need a blood transfusion now!" She screams out as someone frantically runs to get it for her. She begins to tear away at the uniform and her whole abdomen and legs are drenched in blood. Her chest is completely covered in red and Quinn begins to take deep breaths, before tearing away at the fabric of her bra to get closer to the wound in that area.

Someone runs back with the blood and Quinn begins to cut open that area. Santana screams out in complete pain, trying to remain still as Quinn works. She immediately locates the bullet and takes it out, packing the wound which causes Santana to hiss out.

She works frantically under the time she has, knowing Santana doesn't have much time left. She needs to get these bullets out and her stitched up in a short period of time, so the blood transfusion can actually work.

"Four more Santana," she tells her as tears leak from the corners of Santana's eyes. Quinn pulls out two from her abdomen and tosses them in the tray frantically, checking back on Santana with her eyes. She could see the pain was getting unbearable for the girl as her eyes slowly roll back behind her head. "Santana stay with me," she tells her as she works on the ones in her legs.

"It hurts!" She yells out, gritting her teeth in agony as Quinn pops out the fourth one.

"I know it does. I have one more honey, you're going to make it. Just say with me and I'll get you stitched up. You won't be in pain much longer," she tells her and Santana gulps consistently as Quinn pulls out the deepest one in her thigh. Santana screams out again and Quinn drops the last bullet in the tray.

She moves up to Santana's face and begins to look at the girl, who is still shivering from the throbbing pain she's enduring. "It'll be over soon," she tells her, running her hand through her hair, before she begins stitching up the wounds.

It doesn't take long to do the task and by the time she looks back at Santana, she smiles breathlessly at the girl who's watching her with tired eyes. Suddenly the pain isn't so unbearable. The blood is transferring into the girl's body and she smiles warmly at her, running her hand through her hair again soothingly.

"It's over Santana, you just rest now," she whispers as Santana's eyes drop closed. She looks over at Noah, who's waiting for the diagnosis and she nods to him. He breathes a sigh of relief, before too falling asleep.

…

_Three Months Later._

_New York, New York_

"All right Mr. Henderson, your scar is healing nicely and I want you to return back in two weeks for another follow up," Quinn tells one of her patients. He's an older man, who just had reconstructive knee surgery—no big in comparison to what she did back in the Middle East. She discovered he was also a World War II veteran, so hearing she just returned back from helping soldiers, he was adamant about getting her.

"Thank you so much Miss. Fabray, you take care of yourself," he tells her as she guides him into the wheelchair. With a smile she nods to him and he begins to wheel away, before turning around. "And thank you again for what you did for those men and women out there. We need more people like you in this world," he says and she can't help, but feel the warmth building in her heart.

"Of course sir. Now you take care of yourself," she says and he nods, wheeling away with his wife. She walks out of her examination room and immediately spots someone in camouflage standing at the front. Her eyes rack over the person, knowing it's a woman obviously and she narrows her eyes curiously. That jet black hair, the tan complexion—she's seen it before; she knows she has.

The nurse points over in her direction and the woman turns around and they lock eyes; she remembers now. Those brown eyes—the fear instilled in them and she gulps as she feels her breath hitch in her throat.

"Quinn Fabray," she says as she stands in front of her and Quinn nods frantically, placing her hands in her pockets. "I'm sure you don't remember me, but you treated me and my friend Puck—Noah and um well I've been placed on leave and I really wanted to know if um—shit this is a lot harder than I thought it'd be," she breaths out a chuckle and Quinn has to hide her blush and growing grin at her frustration.

"Walk with me?" Quinn finally humors the woman and Santana looks up, nodding as she lets Quinn lead the way.

They walk down the stairs in a comfortable silence and Santana finally decides to make conversation. "So um—I wanted to thank you for what you did for me," she says and Quinn looks over at her curiously, before shrugging.

"It's my job Santana," she says, walking ahead as Santana stops short, breathing out puffs. Quinn turns around when she notices Santana is no longer following her and she looks at her somewhat concerned.

"You remember me?" Was all Santana could muster in disbelief and Quinn's eyes widen at the thought. Of course she remembered the girl, even if the last time she saw her she was covered in blood and dirt.

_I'm not one to forget a beautiful face. _

Santana steps down the rest of the steps, still with a look of disbelief on her face, before sighing, looking down at her boots then back up at the blonde. "I want to take you out. If you're busy, I understand, but I want to get to know the woman that cared enough to gently caress my hair to relax me," she says with the upmost courage that she didn't have earlier and Quinn breaths out a chuckle.

She laughs nervously as Santana takes her hand in hers, kissing it gently and Quinn continues to look around embarrassed, creating some attention at them. On lookers smiled, knowing of the work Quinn did just three months ago and it was obvious she made an impression while she was gone, off saving the world.

"Ah! Okay," she shrieks like a teenager and Santana laughs hysterically at her reaction, before pulling back. "Tonight is good for me," she adds with a smile and Santana nods.

"Tonight it is and hopefully you won't catch me in these duds," she winks and Quinn just laughs and Santana walks out of the hospital, before calling back. "I'll pick you up here for our date!" Quinn turns around with a blush and everyone else watches onward.

She closes her eyes, trying to hide the blush and actual happiness she's feeling at this moment.

…

_Two months later._

Quinn walks up the steps of her apartment with Santana close behind—yes they've been seeing each other ever since. After Santana picked Quinn up in a hot cocktail dress, she was blown away, but even more so the fact that she had the personality to always make her laugh—she needed it.

They stand in front of her door after what would be the fifth date since Quinn still works a lot. Upon reaching the door, Santana turns Quinn around to lean her against the closed wood. She leans forward placing light kisses down her neck as Quinn arched into her.

"You taste good," she mumbles into her skin as Quinn giggles, still wearing her scrubs. Santana wore street clothes with her dog tags around her neck. Their date was far from fancy, but they agreed to just go out for a simple dinner; most of their dates have turned out that way lately.

"I smell like a hospital and I have blood probably on me somewhere," she replies and Santana leans in to kiss her on the lips. Their first kiss was on their second date because Quinn apparently wasn't one to kiss on the first date, no matter how much she liked the person—Santana respected that.

"Mmm, I know that's the best part," she jests and Quinn pushes her slightly as she turns around to open the door and push her way in.

The apartment is dark and as soon as the door shuts she drops her keys down on the table, Santana turns her around and leans in and kisses her hard. Quinn wraps her arms around her neck as Santana traps her against the wall and her, pulling her up to wrap her legs around her. Quinn groans as Santana attacks her throat with kisses, before sucking fully on the pulse point.

Quinn mumbles something and Santana turns her head up. "What?" She breaths out and Quinn slams her hand on the above part of the wall, pointing and Santana squints her eyes in the dark. "I can't see," she says as she pulls the scrub shirt over her head and kisses down her chest and tearing away at her clad breasts—removing the fabric.

Quinn moans out as she fists Santana's hair, mumbling again. "What?" Santana breaths out, taking Quinn's left nipple into her mouth and rolling her tongue over and Quinn growls.

"BEDROOM SANTANA BEDROOM!" She yells and Santana's eyes grow in alertness—this would be their first time, but Quinn is so wound up she doubts the woman will be stopping. She pushes them off the wall and runs towards the room. "No, no, no—too far," Quinn shrieks and Santana steps backwards, before pushing the door she just past and drops them to the bed.

…

Quinn wakes up the next morning and sees the comforter on the other side messy, but no sign of Santana. She rubs her eyes tiredly and stretches, remembering last night. She blushes and smiles as they flood back to her mind and she finally steps out of bed, pulling a pair of shorts and a tank on. She opens the door and instantly is smacked with an aroma of coffee and other breakfast foods.

She smiles when she turns down the hall and sees Santana in her birthday suite. Quinn chuckles, blushing furiously at the woman in her kitchen cooking and listening to her iPod. She leans against wall, watching her as she shakes around the kitchen.

_No shame my girl…friend has? Is she my girlfriend? We've been going out and it's not like either one of us are seeing anybody else._

She pushes herself off the wall as the plates get filled and the pan goes back on the stove. Quinn sneaks up and wraps her arms around Santana's waist, kissing her shoulder, up her neck and under her ear. Santana chuckles, pulling the buds out of her ear as Quinn trails her nails down the woman's abdomen.

"Are you trying to kill me so early in the morning after the night we had?" Quinn whispers and Santana smirks, letting Quinn continue to assault her body with kisses.

"No. Never," she laughs, turning around finally to peck her lips as Quinn wraps her arms around her neck, trailing kisses over the places where she stitched her up just five months ago, starting from her chest down to her abdomen, like it was muscle memory of exactly how many bullets were in each area, finally ending her trail to her leg and outer thigh. She comes back up and places another kiss on Santana's lips.

"I'm going to get dressed real quick because I'm starting to feel a draft," Santana says before hopping away into the bedroom. Quinn watches her leave with an adoring smile on her face. Perhaps she should thank Noah for this—he did ask her to give the woman a chance and now she couldn't be happier.

…

_One Month Later._

Quinn walks down the hall up to the nurse's station to read over a patient's file. She leans against the counter, before walking off to the patient's room to treat them.

As soon as the door closes, Santana walks out of the elevator of the floor in her uniform and spots the nurse that is considered one of Quinn's friends at the hospital. She looks up and scans Santana's appearance.

She grimaces at the woman, before she sighs. "Really Santana?"

Santana looks away and takes a deep breath, before nodding. "It sucks Brittany. I mean I love my job, don't get me wrong, but it comes at some risks—she obviously knows that, but now that I have someone, I really can't bear going," she replies sadly just as Quinn steps out of the door with a smile. She walks down the hall, looking over the file quickly, before placing it back on the counter.

"Hey," she smiles widely, leaning up to kiss her, before she notices her attire. "You're leaving?" She asks and Santana nods, before looking away ashamed.

"I should've told you sooner. I knew for about a week now, but I didn't want to concern you. I just wanted to spend the time we had left together," she explains and Quinn's eyes widen and she wanted to be mad, but she understood why she did it, so she nods. "Please come to the airport with me," she says and Quinn looks around and Brittany nods.

"I'll call for one of the doctor's to cover for you until you come back," she says and Quinn nods gratefully at her friend, before she pulls her lab coat off and hands it to Brittany to deal with. She walks away with Santana as they make their trip to JFK.

It's a short distance, but it felt unbearable. Quinn held Santana's hand the entire time, but they never looked over at each other. Who's to say that she'll actually make it this time if she was to be injured again? Quinn didn't want to think about that as tears welled up in her eyes. She looked out her window to hide the fact that she was crying.

The taxi comes to a stop and they get out grabbing her duffle and when Santana goes to pay, the taxi man declines it. She gives him a firm nod and he drives off. Santana turns back to Quinn before walking inside with her, intertwining their hands while holding her duffle in the other.

They stop by security and Santana drops her duffle, holding her ticket, before pulling Quinn into her. She holds her tightly to her body and Quinn gets wrapped in the scent that is Santana, before pulling away and leaning in to give her a lingering kiss.

She trails her hands up Santana's face down her clad body. "I'm going to miss you," she breaths out as Santana leans in to kiss her again.

"I will too," she says, wiping away a stray tear from Quinn's cheek. She takes the blonde into her arms again and hugs her tightly, like she'll never let go, before pulling away finally.

She grabs her duffle and starts walking to the security gate and Quinn walks the other direction. Halfway back to the entrance of the airport, she turns around and quickly walks back, dodging a few people in the process. A line as formed behind Santana as she's about to give her ticket to the airport employee, she walks up and holds her finger up to the employee.

"One second," she says, before grabbing Santana by her neck again and kisses her harder than she has before, forcing Santana to drop her duffle to her feet and kiss her back. Everyone behind them stands on either watching impatiently or happily, before they pull away. "I love you," she breaths out and Santana feels her stomach swarm. "I love you Santana," Quinn's voice cracks and Santana breaths out a smile, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"I love you too," she says into the kiss, before pulling away. "I'll see you again. I promise you I will," she tells her softly and Quinn nods, before she grabs the duffle again and turns around to the waiting line. "Sorry about that ladies and gents, but this lady here just said she loves me for the first time, so I think it was worth it," she says loudly and Quinn giggles, before pecking her lips again and smiles at the woman.

Santana returns it handing her ticket to the employee before walking in, looking back every now and then at the doctor who saved her life and she fell in love with.


	5. Day 5: Family Life

**Day 5: Family Life**

**Title: You're Beautiful, It's True**

**Rating: K+ **

**Word Count: 2,717**

**Warnings: None (slight spoiler of the Born This Way episode)**

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana**

**Summary: The moment when Quinn and Santana first saw how beautiful their daughter was and the moment they had to remind her of that beauty.**

_Probably the smallest and cleanest (as far as content goes) submission I've written. I thank you guys for the reviews on the last submission, I appreciate them so much. They're actually doing REALLY well and the turn out is absolutely remarkable. I love you guys, so two more days of submissions. Free day (which is Day 7) a new story will be posted. Heads up now, other than that; enjoy this and look out for tomorrows._**  
><strong>

…

The door of their brand new house opens quietly and with a suitcase in Santana's hand and her other sitting on the small of Quinn's back while she holds a bundle in her arms with a big smile on her face. She can't tear her eyes away from the little girl sleeping soundly in her arms.

Santana closes the door softly and places the bag off to the side, before wrapping her arms snug around Quinn's waist. She lays her head on her shoulder as an adoring smile plays on her lips. She places a kiss on her wife's cheek as she leans against Santana's hold.

"She's so beautiful," she whispers into her ear and Quinn nods in agreement. "You did so good baby," she adds, kissing her cheek again, before picking up the bag and carrying it into their bedroom as Quinn walks to the nursery, placing their daughter into her crib.

She bites her bottom lip as she watches her sleep so soundly, thinking about the last time she watched her newborn sleeping just as soundly behind a glass window. She remembers how sad she was watching her, not being able to hold her or know what to do with her. She was so young back then, but to think she got another shot when she was actually ready and planned it right made this moment so much more worthwhile.

"Babe," she hears down the hall and reluctantly walks away from the little girl and out of the room to see Santana walking out of their bedroom, before advancing towards her to wrap her arms around her waist. "You should get some rest. She isn't going anywhere," she whispers, placing a kiss on her forehead and Quinn turns back to the slightly ajar room, before sighing in defeat. She nods and walks into the room as does Santana.

They change their clothes and lay on the bed to relax. Quinn immediately cuddles up to Santana's body as they keep the baby monitor close to them.

As Santana holds Quinn close to her body, she never imagined they'd be in this position. Back in high school, she always imagined she'd be in this position with someone else—who will become Juliana's aunt instead, but after reconnecting with Quinn while she was in college in Connecticut, Santana went to a college in New York. They were close enough and saw each other any chance they could, then one thing led to another and they went on their first date; the rest is history. And now with Juliana sleeping peacefully in her room for the first time and Quinn molded next to her, she couldn't be happier with where her life is.

…

The door slams closed and Santana looks up from her laptop as she hears stomping up the stairs of their suburban house. As she continues to stare up at her ascending daughter, her wife walks in with a slight huff. Santana watches her carefully, blinking a few times. She really was unsure what to do in this situation because quite frankly, Juliana is a lot like Quinn and when they were mad, she's learned to venture away from them so they could cool down.

She clears her throat. "So—um," she begins to speak, but she wants to be cautious of the situation. Dealing with a girl who's about to enter high school is a big deal; she's barely a teenager, but still a teenager no less.

"I don't know what's going on with her San," Quinn finally says leaning against the kitchen counter. Santana closes her laptop and leans back in her chair waiting for her to continue. "I picked her up at school and she had that glare on her face—you know the one where she's _really_ angry and upset,"

"Yes I know that one, you get it when I leave my clothes on the floor and my shoes by the door," Santana smirks and Quinn rolls her eyes, shaking her head furiously.

"Because it's irritating San! How hard is it to place your shoes back in the closet and put your clothes in the hamper? I mean really," Quinn rants and Santana holds her hand up to show she got her point across.

"This isn't about my mess baby, this is about our daughter," she pushes and Quinn breaths out a sigh, relaxing.

"You're right, I'm sorry, but anyway, she got into the car, slammed it shut and I asked her what happened at school and she said nothing and that she didn't want to talk about it. Halfway home I asked her again and she said the same thing, only her voice got an alcove higher and then I just left it alone. I really don't know, so maybe you can try—somehow you can get her to talk about things more than I can," she says, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and Santana sighs, before nodding and getting up from her seat.

She walks over to her wife and kisses her on the forehead tenderly. "You're amazing mother and trust me, I can't teach her half the things you can," she tells her softly as Quinn wraps her arms around her waist, resting her head against her chest.

"I certainly cook better," she mumbles and Santana chuckles, pulling away, placing a kiss on her lips.

"That you can and nobody tell you differently," she says poking Quinn's nose softly, before making her way up the stairs to talk to their daughter.

Juliana's room is the last door down the hall and she sighs heavily, before knocking on it. She waits for the confirmation that she can come in, but all she gets is a muffled "I don't want to talk about it." Santana sighs and as much as she hates to be the pusher, she needs to know why their daughter is so upset because if it's not with any of them, then it must have had something to do with school and if it's terrible then they need to get a handle on it—get the right people involved.

She opens the door and sees Juliana's face buried in her pillow. Her body is shaking and Santana sighs sadly seeing her daughter this upset. She walks over to her and sits down, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"Baby girl, tell me what's going on, please?" Santana presses and Juliana finally looks up. Her skin is usually a pale complexion, much like Quinn's—in fact she's pretty much a spitting image of her, however it's more like she's a spitting image of Lucy; the part of Quinn that she tries to forget.

"Why am I so ugly?" Juliana asks sadly and Santana closes her eyes, feeling her heart break when her daughter asks her such a question. She knows of Quinn's past and how awful the kids treated her back then—it's what made her into that thick skinned person she is now and for her daughter to suffer that possible fate, tears her apart inside.

"You're beautiful honey," she tells her softly and Juliana shakes her head.

"No you're beautiful and Mom's beautiful. I'm ugly! Why do I look like this? Kids tell me I'm ugly and fat every day! I look nothing like you two. I'm not adopted because you told me so, right?" Santana nods, letting the young teenager vent to her. "So was my stupid donor ugly or something and I have all of his genes?" She sobs and Santana feels tears welling up in her eyes and she pulls the girl into her letting her cry. She kisses the top of her head and rocks her back and forth.

"You're beautiful to me and your Mom and you're most definitely not fat, but I think you may need to talk to your Mom about this because she can help you better than I can," Juliana looks up at her Mami's soothing words and scrunches her eyebrows up in confusion—_that's definitely me,_ regardless of her not having anything to do with the pregnancy, eventually a child will start doing things and looking like the other parental figure, regardless of its gene makeup.

"She wants you to be able to talk to her about things too, so I need you to start now. Plus, you're right—your Mom and I are beautiful; we tell each other that every day because it makes us feel better on the days we don't feel that way, but I've never had the problem of being tormented for my looks because to others—I was beautiful," she explains, pulling away from Juliana and kisses her forehead, before walking downstairs to find her wife on the couch, almost as if she's waiting for her wife's return.

"Well?" Quinn asks and Santana gives her a tight lipped grimace. "What is it San? What happened to my baby at that school?" She's getting furious and Santana wraps her arms around her to try and sooth her down to a more calming manner.

"You have to tell her about Lucy," she tells her into Quinn's ear and she pulls away instantly at that, looking into Santana's eyes. "She thinks she's ugly Q. She is getting hassled for her weight and her shaggy dirty blonde hair, her glasses," she tells her as the tears sting at her eyes again. Quinn's eyes well up and she shakes her head at the thought of her daughter dealing with the same things she did at her age.

"But she's not overweight San. I was at her age, but—she's not overweight," she breaths out and Santana nods frantically.

"I know that and you know that, but she's going to be in high school soon and she wants to know why she's so ugly and why she looks nothing like us. I think she's beautiful and I try pressing that on her, but she won't listen because she doesn't feel it. You have to tell her why she looks the way she does and why she doesn't look like you at least," Santana exclaims and Quinn nods, sighing deeply before kissing Santana's lips.

"I love you," Santana tells her before Quinn makes her way upstairs.

"I love you too," she replies halfway up the stairs, before going the full distance and to Juliana's room. Santana left the door opened so Quinn knew it was okay to come in and since Juliana never closed it, she knew it'd be safe to. Quinn pops her head in and sees Juliana sitting on the side of her bed, looking down in her lap as she waits for whatever it is to come.

"Can I come in?" Quinn speaks and Juliana looks up and sees her Mom's pleading eyes, so she nods slowly, looking back down at her hands in her lap. Quinn walks in and sits down on the bed next to her, taking her bottom lip into her mouth and wetting it.

"Mami said you'd be able to talk to me better," Juliana mumbled and Quinn nods slowly, shifting herself so she rested her back against the wall. She pats the spot next to her and Juliana moves to sit next to her. Quinn wraps her arm around her almost protectively, before clearing her throat.

"I have a story to tell you about a girl named Lucy," she says, pulling her class picture all those years ago out of her wallet. She hid it behind her license to remind herself she was never going back to that person again.

She hands it to Juliana and her eyes widen at the picture. "She looks like me," she breaths out and Quinn smiles at that slightly, before nodding.

"Yeah she does, but Lucy was a chubby child, living in the shadow of her beautiful sister and mother, both blonde and striking—everything she wasn't and she didn't know why. Kids at school would call her names like Lucy Caboosey and the typical Four-eyes, but Lucy Caboosey seemed to be a crowd favorite. She was sad all the time and all she wanted to do was be pretty like her mother and sister were, so she begged her dad for a nose job and he did it, he let her dye her hair blonde and get contacts and eventually she shed the weight on her own—she finally felt like she fit in with her family and that she was beautiful, everyone else seemed to think so too at her new school when she transferred," she narrates and Juliana finally looks up at Quinn and waits for her to continue, but she had so many questions that she wanted answered.

"What happened to Lucy?" She asks and Quinn smiles softly, taking the photo back and placing it under her license again.

"She grew up, went to Yale, married an amazing woman, and had an amazing daughter who's about to start high school," she tells her and Juliana's eyes widen and she looks at her Mom for the first time, realizing exactly where she was going with this story.

"You're Lucy?" She asks in disbelief and Quinn nods to her daughter. "It all makes sense now," she breaths out and Quinn giggles at her words.

"I'll make you a deal, you can't have cosmetic surgery because even though I did, I condone it and so does your Mami, but we can get you contacts and you can dye your hair before you go to high school, that way you'll feel beautiful on the outside, but you have to learn to love yourself on the inside, okay?" Quinn says and Juliana nods frantically, wrapping her arms around her, thanking her constantly.

Santana pops in and smiles at the interaction, clearing her throat to let them know she was there. They smile at her and Santana sits down on the bed with them.

"I have a story for you too. You remember how I told you I never really had anyone put me down for my looks?" Juliana nods. "Well besides my abuela, calling me garbage face my entire childhood, it was true. However, it didn't mean I was happy with myself, so I did something drastic in high school. The summer before my junior year, I got a boob job, hoping I could get noticed more and your mom told our coach, and I got demoted from Captain and—," Santana stops to chuckle at the memory. "I kicked her butt right in the middle of the halls while your aunt Brittany said 'stop the violence'," Santana was full on laughing now at the memory and Quinn began shaking her head in amusement, as Juliana just watched on in confusion.

"The point is your Mami realizes how stupid it was to get the surgery so she actually got them removed after high school and the rest of her body parts are real, although her lips are up for debate," Quinn jests and Juliana giggles as Santana stops mid laugh, holding her finger up.

"Oh you was not sayin' that when you were latchin' on to these lady lips earlier," Santana points out as Juliana and Quinn laugh hysterically at her speech, knowing full well how she busts into it on random occurrences.

After their laughter dies down, Quinn and Santana leave the room so Juliana can work on her homework. They close the door behind them and as they're about to walk down the hall, Santana stops Quinn mid step and pulls out her wallet, showing Quinn that she has her old Lucy picture in her wallet.

"I think Finn had the right idea—for once he wasn't such a moron. But I think my wife looks beautiful here and she looks beautiful right in front of me. So either way, you'll always be perfect to me," Santana tells her as Quinn wraps her arm around her wife's neck, kissing her passionately—like it was the first time all over again.

* * *

><p><em>Day 6 is Crossover!AU and since I'm not a fan of Harry Potter, The Hunger Games (undecided fan), and Twilight, I had to go through the two shows I actually watch other than Glee. Since Monster Man is not an option, it came down to 2 Broke Girls and The Walking Dead, take a guess what I chose and ponder it, otherwise wait till tomorrow. <em>


	6. Day 6: Crossover AU

**Day 6: Crossover!AU**

**Title: The Walking Dead**

**Rating: M for violence and gore, oh and a little somethin' somethin' called sex.**

**Word Count: 5,016**

**Pairing: Quinn/Santana**

**Summary: The zombie apocalypse has reached Ohio while Quinn was in a coma from her car accident and it's up to her to reunite with her friends.**

_Okay so someone guessed it right and it only seemed to fit that this is my favorite show next to Glee, not even 2 Broke Girls could make me believe otherwise. Anyway, thank you for the few reviews on the last submission. It was different and originally was going to be a set of non-conventional firsts for their daughter. Like first time walking in them going at it; parents ALWAYS go through that with their children and no one try to tell me otherwise. Anyway, so I'm glad I turned it in to the way I did because of the powerful message I tried to possess in it (the original idea was going to have that in there regardless). With that said, this is Day 6 and it's a tad long and pretty much revamped to my style without dragging on too far. Tomorrow is the last day of Quinntana Week (sad days) it's been a fun road, BUT I'm not done. _

_With that, look out for a story called Gravity. It comes out tomorrow and will be part of my Free day, so it won't be in here. So alert me or what not; the link will be posted on Tumblr either way and it'll probably be placed under General (for multiple emotions) and the rating will be T. I'm rambling now, anyway the characters are obviously Santana and Quinn, till tomorrow guys enjoy this and if it's not your cup of tea (or coffee) I'm sorry. This is the only note I'm doing, so yeah again thank you for the journey and enjoy.  
><em>

…

Lima Ohio. Or what is left of it. It's a small town with a very low population and while the citizen seem to be the older generation that just never had the heart to leave, they're now forced against their will to do so or simply are left to walk among the ones who have already scatter their remains on the soil.

Quinn Fabray awakes in the hospital. After being hit by a truck on her way to one of her best friend's wedding; it felt more real that things were never going to be the same. As she steps out of bed, the room is quiet—the hospital is silent and she's seen enough _ER_ and _Grey's Anatomy_ to know that is not normal.

She limps to the door of her room and peers outside. Her eyes gawk at the halls burning fire and equipment scattered on the floor. She gulps and sees two people leaning above a man in scrubs. She looks more closely and as they pull up she sees flesh—the man on the floor's flesh in their mouths.

She gasps and one of them turn, making instant eye contact with her and she quickly slams her hospital door shut, placing a chair in front of the door to prevent that—thing access. She looks around the room and feels the cramping feeling of the four walls.

_Bang! Bang!_

She jumps at the sound and sees the door moving furiously as the other side is almost being ransacked—she's trapped. She runs her hand through her hair and pulls the IV and tubing out of her body, wincing as she does so.

"Ah!" She shrieks, letting small droplets of her blood hit the tile. She turns to the window and opens the blinds. Finally taking in her surrounding town and it's absolutely deserted and as she watches some people running and cars obviously having crashed from something—the world was going to hell.

_Bang! Bang! Argh!_

She turns around and sees arms pushing their way through the door—just a few more and she'll be done for. So she gulps and pushes the window opened, thankful that the hospital is one story and incredibly tiny. She steps out of it, shutting the window firmly shut, locking away the two walkers.

Her feet hit the grass and it's cool to the skin as she limps around the area. She's lost and doesn't know where to start—where to begin to look for survival. She has no weaponry, no clothes or shoes; she really is at a loss.

She steps on the pavement and begins walking to her house, hoping possibly to find at least something to wear so she's no longer walking in a hospital gown. She pans her vision from left to right as she looks around at this world around her—_this isn't real,_ she has to tell herself.

She picks up her pace as she finds her block and slides her way into the house. She doesn't bother calling for her mother, hoping she made it out safely. Wherever safety is—whatever _this_ is. She opens the closet door and searches through the clothes, some skirts, some bright colors—clothes that would make her stand out and she didn't want that.

She pushes her way into the back of her closet and pulls out her old clothing from her Skanks phase and puts them on, knowing she'll be able to move better and stand out less. She never admitted this, but she actually missed dressing like this—it made her feel more badass and under these circumstances, badassery is necessary.

She checks herself over, placing the bandana around her head and walks into what used to be her parents room and opened the night table draw to pull out her father's gun for safety. He left it there so they could have it for protection. She checks the rounds and sees it's fully loaded—never having to use it and finds the extra ammunition.

She places it in her pocket and quickly walks out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing any food they could possibly have. She packs in her school backpack after taking all the papers out that she'll probably never need again. She goes to the garage and doesn't see her mother's car in it—_she got out_, she thinks and shuts the door, stepping out of her house to the deserted streets.

…

She walks to McKinley and finds herself able to push through the soreness in her leg to the point where she doesn't even notice it hurts anymore. She steps on the grounds and suddenly hears the screeching of tires. She leans down and hides behind a bush and sees someone with a baseball bat swinging at random walkers.

"Britt keep it steady!" A female voice yells, smacking the metal bat into a walker's face. "Woo!" she cheers and slides back inside the window.

Quinn steps out, noticing that voice instantly and decides to walk over to the now stalled car; probably trying to figure out their next move. She steps over the bodies and as she gets closer, she hears heavy breathing and the same voice from before.

"We need to check the hospital. We can't leave her there," It's Santana—and she's talking about her, who else is in the hospital?

"What if it's like school? We can't risk it, plus the rest of the guys didn't go check," Brittany says and Quinn kneels down to make sure she wasn't going to be noticed.

"When the hell did you get like this Britt? I know you wouldn't have left Quinn before, why are you doing it now?" Santana asks in disbelief and Brittany just looks away from Santana, out the windshield.

"When the world turned into this," she says, opening her arms to the obvious scene before them. "My outlook as to change—the world isn't what it used to be or what I thought it was; now I have to realize it's this way and sometimes you leave people you love behind," she explains and Santana shakes her head and slams her fist into the dashboard.

"That's bullshit Brittany and you know it!" She yells furiously and Brittany looks at her confused.

"Why are you becoming so heroic to Quinn anyway? Are you so upset because I ended things? Is that why you're at my throat? You think Quinn could fill that void or something. Santana things haven't been right between us since her accident and you know it," Brittany asks and narrows her eyes to challenge the other girl. Santana scoffs at the intimidation because it's useless now—Brittany has no power over her at this moment, like the blonde said—things change and apparently so do people.

As Quinn hears this, she wonders just how long she has been out. Before the accident, they were this happy couple and so in love, and now—they're fighting; at each other's throats it seems and Quinn couldn't grasp it. And what void is Brittany even talking about? Things weren't right between them since her accident? That doesn't make sense to her and it's way too overwhelming to think about. She really hated being so lost and out of the loop of this.

She feels herself get grabbed and she turns around to see a walker, she pushes it off with her foot and grunts at the strength of it. She struggles under its weight and pulls the handgun out of her pocket, fiddling with it until finally landing a single bullet to the head. It falls on her and she gasps, breathing heavily.

"Quinn?" She looks up and sees Santana staring out of the window down at the girl, before stepping out of the car, pushing the dead body off her. She pulls Quinn up and wraps her arms around her securely, caught off guard Quinn returns it and buries her face into Santana's neck, never feeling safer.

…

The drive to where the rest of their friends was silent. All three girls well aware of what had been said and though no one spoke of it afterwards, Brittany and Santana were sure if Quinn was by the car she had to have heard their words. They were sure Quinn was pretty confused about everything that has transpired—even they are still pretty lost, but to wake up to what used to be a normal world after being in a coma, well it just takes everything.

Brittany turns the corner and heads up a deserted dirt road and kicks the engine off as they come to a stop at a campsite. They step out and Tina spots them, calling the rest of the group.

"Oh my God, Quinn!" She yells, running over to her and hugging her. Quinn smiles at her, happy that someone was glad she was okay. Not that Santana wasn't when she realized she was okay, but it was different—she couldn't pinpoint why, but the way she clutched on to her so tightly, she knew something was wrong.

Brittany just looks on as everyone takes in Quinn's presences. It wasn't that she wasn't happy she was safe, but she felt strangely guilty; that perhaps Santana may have been right—that they should have gone back and tried to find her. Quinn was lucky and a survivor in multiple aspects; she didn't need anyone.

Quinn takes in her friends' faces and realizes some of them are missing. "Where's Finn and Mr. Shue—and Sam…Rachel?" She turns around in place, perhaps she side glanced them or something. Puck looks down at his feet and kicks the dirt, capturing his bottom lip in between his teeth as everyone else looks away sympathetic.

"Finn and Rachel tried to leave. We knew they were packing, so when we found them—it was too late. Finn turned after he had been bitten and by the time we found Rachel, she had a bite to the neck. She was bleeding too much and we knew she'd suffer the same fate; she told us to kill her—we had no choice," Blaine says as he rubs Kurt's back comfortingly. Her chest restricted at the thought of them having to kill Rachel—and Finn, but Rachel. She's harmless and to think they felt some form of danger, keeping her alive.

She felt sick to her stomach, finding a rock and taking a seat. She takes deep breaths and releases them as she felt soft hands caress her shoulders, before the owner of them leaned down in front of her.

"It's okay," Santana breaths out and Quinn shakes her head furiously, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"The world is a fucking mess," she breaths out and Santana takes her hands in hers, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, but it's survival. We can make it; you're so strong for getting out of there before I could go back, you're so brave for tackling it all on your own and finding us all by yourself. If anyone is surviving this thing, it's you," she encourages and Quinn tries not to think about the closeness of her friend and the fact that everyone else is looking on, like they know something she doesn't. Brittany is turned away and walking over towards one of the tents.

Quinn nods and Santana gives her a reassuring smile, before getting up from her spot and directing the rest of the group. "Let's all find something for dinner, before it gets dark," she instructs and Quinn tosses her backpack to the floor.

"I brought food from my kitchen. Can goods that don't really need to be cooked if they don't have to be," she says and Santana turns around and nods, opening the backpack to throw a can to each person around the group. She holds one out to Quinn and she shakes her head, getting up and walking away from the camp and down to the creek.

Apparently people were washing their clothes prior to her arrival since she sees wet fabrics on the rocks, waiting to dry. She looks out at the still sound and sighs, pulling her shirt off and pulls her skirt down, untying her boots, placing them on the side, before stepping into the water and standing there for a moment of clarity.

She sighs deeply—the water warm to the skin as she trails her fingertips over the surface, letting ripples run over. As she does this, the sun begins to set and she feels arms wrap around her. She stiffens, but the soft touches and caresses along her bruised abs—she knows who it is.

"What's going on?" Quinn whispers as she feels full lips come in contact with her shoulder blade, up her neck as goose bumps arise on her skin.

"I think I confused my feelings for the wrong blonde," she replies and Quinn feels her body relax, when her back comes in contact with a bare torso. She turns around and faces the owner of it. "I thought you died," she runs her fingers through the messy blonde locks and leans in to kiss her collarbone.

Feeling Santana's lips on different parts of her body sends a tingling sensation down her spine. As unfamiliar as this feeling is, it feels so right having her there in front of her, expressing herself so freely.

"Why now?" Quinn asks curiously and Santana licks her lips, capturing her bottom lip between her teeth.

"The world is turning to shit. I said that if I found you again, I'd act on my—feelings. They're still hard for me, but I'm trying," Santana breaths out and Quinn continues watching her curiously. Santana feels like she's under scrutiny as Quinn examines her with her eyes. She feels the nerves in the pit of her stomach and when Quinn leans in and captures her lips with her own it's like the world is right, even if it really isn't.

Quinn trails her tongue over Santana's bottom lip and she grants access, letting it trail wherever it may. She moans into the kiss and feels a familiar sensation pooling when Quinn guides her hands down to Santana's thighs, pulling her up to wrap her legs around her waist. Santana gasps at the strength of the blonde as she guides them behind the large rock in the shallow creek, holding Santana against it. She guides her lips down Santana's neck and sucks on her pulse point.

Santana runs her nails down Quinn's back, moaning out and arches her back into the girl. Quinn lowers her hands down to the waistband of Santana's panties, sliding them down swiftly to her ankles. She runs her fingertips over the skin of her inner thighs as Santana pants from Quinn's actions. Quinn attaches her lips back to Santana's running a finger along the folds, enticing a groan from Santana. She rubs her thumb on her clit, before slipping two fingers into the brunette.

Santana moans into her mouth, detaching them as Quinn starts to push her fingers deeper into her. She pants as Quinn gets more forceful with her. She bites down on the exposed skin of Quinn neck, forcing a groan from the blonde.

"Quinn," she moans louder, pulling at the short hair as Quinn thrusts faster, running her thumb over the nub once again. "Oh God," she groans, screwing her eyes shut, when the girl hits the right spot.

Quinn makes sure to hit that spot with each new thrust, sending Santana over the edge. She helps her ride out her orgasm as Santana collapses on top of Quinn, who still has her up against the rock. They're both breathing heavily and Santana pushes her face off Quinn's bare shoulder, leaning back in to kiss her passionately.

"I want you," she whispers into the kiss, ready to pull Quinn's panties down, but Quinn stops her.

"Tonight—when everyone's asleep," she tells her and Santana smiles, nodding, knowing that Quinn may not be comfortable with the idea of them being open with everyone else—especially Brittany.

…

It's been months and while everyone else is convinced this is the end, Quinn has to take charge of the group. She's learned to be the leader—all those years of being a Cheerio paid off, but she bet that Sue Sylvester never prepared for this; or maybe she did because Sue always had an imaginative mind.

They've managed to reach the highway, thankful to stock up on more supplies as they are running low. Keeping on moving forward, it seems like even the most unlikely of people have grown stronger. Santana remains close to Quinn, taking the role of second in charge, knowing Quinn could use the help—plus they have special perks. While everyone else is well aware of what is transpiring between them, nobody has asked about them. It's not like they're dating—can't anyway during this time.

Brittany didn't seem to care either, having Artie and she rekindled whatever that something they had was. Santana was happy for the nerd and Brittany, but she hoped that the world would return to its normal status, for their sake and hers and Quinn's.

"We need more cars," Puck says and they all agree, knowing Brittany's Rav4 isn't cutting it. Santana looks around at all the deserted cars and nudges Quinn and points to some relatively small, but big SUVs and Quinn nods. Santana walks through the abandoned cars and pops the door open and pulls the starter's wires out and begins to hotwire it, licking her lips in concentration. She finally hears the car rev up and she throws a thumbs up to them, smirking.

Puck pops a car open, thankful that the keys are still the ignition and Kurt runs up to them with a set of knives.

"Holy shit, where did you get that?" Blaine asks his boyfriend and he shrugs.

"One of the trucks, it could be useful," he says and Quinn takes one of the blades out. It looks like the blade Jason from _Friday the 13__th_ carried and Quinn look at him impressed, before placing it back in its slot.

"Definitely useful," she replies as they pile up in the cars. Quinn hops in the front of the one Santana hotwired and Santana gets in the passenger side. They begin driving off on the grass to get around the cars and up the road.

"Where we heading?" Santana asks, holding Quinn's hand on the armrest and Quinn shrugs.

"I don't know, wherever is safe—secluded," she mumbles and turns on a dirt road, driving past a few walkers that hit the doors, but neither one of them are fazed—couldn't say the same for the rest of the group.

They continue driving and stop in front of a farm. They hop out of the cars and examine the surrounding area. It was still pretty active—their guesses that there could be survivors still. They walk through the gates and out comes a man and a young girl, probably a little bit older than them.

"You're alive?" He says in his southern drawl and they nod.

Quinn steps forward. "Yes sir—we have nowhere to go, would it be perhaps alright if we stayed on your land? We won't step foot in the house, but it seems like your land is the safest of Ohio," The man looks her over and at the rest of the group. They're kids—high school students, what kind of Christian would he be if he turned these kids away?

He nods. "Very well and you're allowed in the house when I give you all permission," he says and she nods.

"Yes thank you sir," she tells him politely, noticing the cross around her neck. He nods sadly at her, before walking back inside.

His daughter stays out a little while longer and smiles over in Puck's direction. "I'm Maggie Greene. My father Hershel," she points back to the older man and they all introduce themselves to her and Puck—for once has nothing to say.

"And you in the Mohawk?" She asks and he looks up.

He clears his throat. "Oh uh—Noah Puckerman, but I go by Puck," he shrugs and they all look at him with wide eyes since he never once introduces himself with his full name. Maggie just smiles and nods nicely.

"Yeah well, y'all just make yourselves at home," she says and walks back inside and Puck continues to watch on at where Maggie once stood.

Mike nudges him out of his daze to get him to help set up camp.

…

Quinn and Santana lay in their tent, with their arms wrapped around one another. Quinn leans in and kisses Santana's forehead tenderly. "We got so lucky finding the Greene's farm," she whispers to Santana, who hums tiredly with her eyes narrowed about ready to close.

"I know people are curious about us," she says and Santana sighs deeply, snuggling closer to Quinn's side and runs her hand over her abdomen.

"It's not their business," she yawns and Quinn continues to look up at the cloth tent and she nods, knowing Santana's right. But even so, she's not sure what they are either. They sleep together and act like a couple. It's obvious something is there between them, but nothing can be officially established for the simple fact that they can't be a normal couple.

"Guys!" Mike pops their tent opened in fear and Quinn props herself up and looks at him, as a now wide awake Santana looks at him the same way. "We're in trouble! Come on now!" He says as they slip out of the tent.

He points out at the far horizon to show an entire herd of walkers coming their way. Their eyes widen in shock. "Oh my God," Santana whispers and they quickly warn the rest of the group to get up.

Quinn gets pants on and runs up to the house, knocking on the door quickly, opening the door of the house. "Hershel! Maggie! Guys walkers coming this way!" She yells, running up the stairs, busting doors open and alerting all the occupants of the house.

She busts Maggie's door open and she quickly awakes and Quinn's eyes widen when she sees Puck in there with Maggie. She clears her throat and turns away, running back down the stairs and steps out of the house.

"Quinn!" Santana yells as they all back up as the crowd continues to get closer. Quinn runs up to Santana and grabs her hand, pulling her towards the barn. The push it open and run up to the top as they examine the crowd. It's massive and they knew not everyone will make it out of here safe.

"Mike! Get us some rifles and other guns," Quinn calls to him and he nods, frantically rummaging through the weapons. He tosses them up to them and they quickly begin to aim at the crowd. It's so dark that it's almost impossible to see clearly.

Quinn sets up her first mark and shoots.

_Bang!_

It hits the first one as she sets up for the next one.

_Bang!_

Santana hits her mark and Quinn looks over at her, watching her looking through the viewfinder. She concentrates again and aims again.

_Bang! _

She hits another one as they make their way on the land. Mike quickly hands out the rest of the guns, getting in the car with Tina, instructing her to drive while he shoots. Brittany gets in to her car and Artie begins shooting away at the targets—thankful for his Halo marathons.

As they all continue shooting away, Quinn gets ready to set up her next mark.

_Click. _

"Shit," she breaths out. "I'm out," she tells Santana, tossing the rifle to the side, pulling her handgun out and stepping down from their place on the barn.

"Wait, wait! Where are you going?" Santana says and Quinn looks back up at her and gives her pleading eyes to stay with her.

"I can't get good shots from up here. I have to help these people," she says and Santana stops her again, before pulling her back up to her, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Tell me you're going to be back," she says and Quinn just looks at her, before hopping the rest of the way down, not wanting to promise something she may not be able to keep.

She runs along the grass as walkers come up to her, shooting them square in the face. By the house, Hershel is using his shotgun to shoot some, while Puck pulls Maggie into one of the cars. She drives while he uses the metal bat to hit them.

The cars circle the land doing what they can to eliminate them. And as Mercedes runs with Kurt, a walker comes and grabs Kurt by the waist, taking a giant chunk out of his neck.

"Ah! No!" She cries, holding his hand tighter as she loses her grasp on him.

"Let go Cedes! Go!" He yells out in pain as others tackle him. She reluctantly lets go and runs away from the scene as Maggie pulls over and lets her inside, having seen the scene.

"Blaine is going to be devastated," she says softly and in utter shock to them.

Quinn runs up to Hershel and pulls him with her. "Sir we have to go. There's way too many of them and we'll only waste our ammunition if we keep doing this," she tells him breathing heavily.

"I grew up on this farm. I will die here," he tells her and she just shakes her head, shooting walkers with him as they get too close for comfort.

"Santana! Come on!" Brittany yells from the car and Santana looks down as she sees she has pulled over to the side, while Artie continues shooting. She slides down and quickly gets into the backseat, lowering the window on the same side as Artie and begins shooting with her handgun.

"Wait wait. What about Quinn?" Santana asks and Brittany quickly speeds off and points to the house. A crowd of ten walkers and two people shooting off ranges at the herd.

"There," she says and Santana looks over at Hershel and Quinn, knowing there are way too many for them.

"We have to get them Britt," she says and Brittany shakes her head.

"I can't. There's way too many of them and Quinn wouldn't want me to do that," she says, pulling away as Artie turns to them.

"We have to get off the farm. Everyone will know we have to make it back to the highway, we have to go," he says and Brittany nods hard, driving off the farm much to Santana's protests. She watches the farm, while the rest of the cars continue to circle and over at the house where she continues to see the flashes off the guns being fired.

…

They park on the highway and Brittany looks over at Artie, guilty. He looks away out the window as the sun peaks over the horizon. Santana sits there with worry and sadness, hoping for Quinn to be safe. She needed her to be okay.

"We did the right thing," Artie says and Santana shakes her head.

"Artie's right San. You told her yourself, she's a survivor and was able to find us on her own. She'll make it through this," Brittany encourages as Santana continues to look outside her window. She feels anger pooling in her underbelly, but also fear.

She's not one to be scared easily and this whole situation doesn't scare her, but having Quinn out there. Watching her walk away and not having her promise to come back to her, it scared the living shit out of her.

Headlights turn up and Santana looks and sees Maggie pull up and the occupants step out, which are Puck and Mercedes. Brittany steps out as Artie just opens his door so he can hear them as they get closer. Santana steps out and they all look at each other.

"Anyone see my dad?" Maggie asks and they shrug, hoping nothing happened to the man. He was nothing, but kind to them and they hoped for her sake he survived.

More headlights pull up and out comes Mike and Tina with Blaine. Santana's heart sinks when she sees them come out and no Hershel and Quinn. She feels tears sting her eyes and she looks away from them as she hears Blaine asking where Kurt is and Mercedes explain what had happened. He sinks to the ground and sobs uncontrollably.

She furiously wipes her tears away as she hears an engine. She turns her head curiously and sees a motorcycle rolling up with a man on the front and a girl on the back. Her mouth drops as does Maggie's as they run up to the automobile.

"Daddy where did you get this?" She asks in shock and he chuckles softly.

"Well darlin' there's a lot of things you do not know about me," he says, pulling her into him for a hug. Quinn hops off the motorcycle and runs up to Santana the rest of the half, wrapping her arms around the girl, kissing her hard on the lips, tugging her closer.

"I thought you died," Santana whispers into her as Quinn buries her face into her neck, kissing her neck.

"You should know by now I'm immortal," she jests slightly as Santana continues to just hold her close. Not wanting this moment to end, but good things must come to an end. Now it's back to reality. Back to fighting for survival.


End file.
